My Father, My Child
by GinevraJanePotter
Summary: 'A daughter is a day brightener and a heart warmer. A daughter is a gift of love. A daughter is a little girl who grows up to be a friend. A daughter is a sparkling smile and a life time of love. ' Isabella is Carlisle's beloved daughter but they were separated when he was attacked by a vampire, years later Isabella is turned as well. What happens when they meet up again in Forks?
1. Prolouge

_I just found this in my documents, thought I'd upload it, strangely enough it's not finished – I obviously forgot about it – I haven't changed a thing, expect grammar and spelling so I hope you like it._

_I'm only going to say this once as it applies to the whole story – I do not own twilight!_

A daughter is a day brightener and a heart warmer. A daughter is a gift of love. A daughter is a little girl who grows up to be a friend. A daughter is a heart-warming hug, a sparkling smile and a lifetime of love.

A Father is some that holds your hand at the fair, makes sure you do what your mother says, hold your hair when you are sick, brushes that hair when it is tangled because mother is too busy, lets you eat ice cream for breakfast - but only when mother is away - he walks you down the aisle and tells you everything is going to be okay.

_ Or at least, that's what my father used to say and do but now's he gone. He never got a chance to walk me down the aisle - technically no one walked down the aisle, not even me but that's beside the point - he did most the other things…_

_ I always thought I would never see my beloved father again but as I stared at the blond hair, the golden eyes (although my father's eyes were the same brown as mine), and facial structure of the man in front of me, staring at me with the same look of shock and confusion as I was giving him with his family surrounding us, I suddenly found myself doubting what I once knew to be true. _


	2. I promise

1672 – London

I lay in bed reading, the candle light flickering in the small breezes drifting through the slightly open door – the window of the hall way must be open.

Not many people could read and write, I was one of the lucky ones - my grandfather, as he was a pastor, also knew how to read and write and he taught my father when he was a young boy and my father in turn taught me. I could hear Mother and Father talking downstairs, or, yelling would be more appropriate.

I put my book down and looked at the door for the fifth time in 10 minutes. My father was a calm person, unlike Mother; she despised my father because, although arranged marriages were normal and common, she felt my father had trapped her in this life, she didn't particularly love me, her daughter, that much either. I knew my mother didn't love my father and that my father only just tolerated her – she wasn't the nicest person to have walked the earth and was rather self-centred– but my father was always respectable to her and never raised his voice. He was a gentleman after all, I thought proudly.

My parents' relationship wasn't the best by a long shot but they never hit each other or myself as I had seen other parents doing on the streets, mainly the fathers, this, like my parents arranged marriage, wasn't uncommon or seen as odd either.

Mother always called Father "Carlisle", which of course was Father's name, but never once had I heard her call him "love" or "dear" as I had heard my mother's parents doing. Father's mother died before I was born so I couldn't really compare to Father's family.

I picked my book back up as the voices stopped and heard my fathers soft footsteps making their way up the stairs. I heard his foot steps walk along the corridor before pausing outside my room.

'Isa?' my father asked softly.

That's me, Isabella Marie Cullen, only my father can call me "Isa" I don't answer if anyone else does, even though my mother says it is rude. It's a little sign of affection between my father and myself.

'Yes, Father?' I asked, looking at the door, I heard him sigh.

'May I come in, Isa?'

'Of course, Father,' I said, placing my book on the table beside my bed.

My father had pushed the door open gently when I looked up. His blond hair looked the same as always, although his brown eyes, flickering in the candle light, looked tired and defeated. Father's tall, around 6'2", and his blond hair reached the collar of his shirt. I smiled up at him as he walked toward my bed and sank to his knees, so not to tower over me.

'Isabella, my child,' he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. 'I am wall-eyed to see thou awake.'

'I could not sleep, Father, and was not a-weary,' I replied in the same volume, as my eyes drifted to my book.

He was silent for a while, stroking my brown wavy hair softly. Many people said I looked at older than seven due to the depth of my brown eyes, which I inherited from my father, they say the make me look as though I had lived much longer than I had and knew more than I should at such a young age.

Looking at my father more closely in the dimming light, I realized that he was in his coat and scarf; I picked at his coat and frowned.

'Is thou going somewhere, Father?' I asked, still frowning except I now moved my gaze up to his face.

'I'm going on a hunt, Isa,' Father said softly. 'I must leave, but I shall be back by the time thou awakes.'

Instantly my stomach dropped and I palled slightly, tears welling up in my eyes - I hated it when Father went on hunts. He only recently taken over from Grandfather and was now leading the hunt for Vampires, Werewolves and Witches. Grandfather made a few snide remarks to begin with that my father was not very good and at the time that had worried me but now the comments are gone, I seem even scared.

'No, Father,' I said, trying not to cry, I had a terrible feeling about tonight already and those feelings were usually correct. 'Please, Father, please don't go.'

'Isa?' Father questioned, looking worried at my sudden change in attitude, I never usually sobbed and begged him not to go but tonight was different, I could feel it.

'Isa?' Father asked again, when he got no answer. 'Isabella?'

I was shaking my head, crying.

'Isabella, speak to me,' Father said, in a soft but worried voice and I realized I was probably scaring him a bit.

'Don't go, don't go, don't go,' I chanted to him, hugging him as though I could hold him here.

He picked me up and the lay down on my bed with me next to him, I snuggled into his side, as he whispered in my ear to calm me down.

'Do you have to?' I said a few minutes later, trying, without success as my young voice cracked at the end, to go back to my normal self and not to whine, Father always frowned when I whined, I didn't like him frowning.

'Yes, Isa,' Father sighed, still looking concerned. 'But I promise to be back on the morrow.'

'Promise?' I asked, grasping his shirt.

'I promise, my dear sweet Isabella,' he whispered. 'I promise to be by thy bedside when thy eyeth open upon the morrow."

He then paused and reached inside his coat pocket, pulling out a small silver necklace which must have cost him more than the average five shillings (Crown), he usually brought things with – we weren't that well off but we weren't poor, either.

'I was going to give thou this for thy birthday,' Father muttered. 'But thou seem more distressed tonight than usual so….'

He trailed off as he slid of the bed and leaned forward to put the necklace on me, I pulled my long hair out of the way, and then, after pressing a kiss to my forehead, he lent back as I looked down.

'In Gaudio Famila,' I muttered.

I smiled at the charm hanging from the delicate silver chain – it was the Cullen coat of arms, I knew it well, a blue shield with a golden tent arrow pointing upward, a white stag on top of that, a banner above the shield read "In Gaudio Famila," which meant "Joy in Family," there was also another banner below the shield that said our surname "Cullen" the coat of arms was printed on a white round stone– I grinned up at my Father.

'Thank you, Father,' I said, happily. 'I adore it and shall wear it always.'

Father smiled fondly down at me as he stood up, causing me too look worried once again.

'Upon the morrow, my child,' he reminded me, kissing my forehead again before walking across my room.

'I love you,' I called to him, as his hand reached for the door.

'And I you, Isa,' Father smiled, 'more than my own life.'

With that he left, a few minutes later I heard the door shutting but even Fathers gift couldn't stop me thinking that something was going to go terribly wrong tonight.

And I was right.


	3. I never lie

When I woke the next day, or as Father called it, "the morrow," the room was painfully bare. Father was not at my bedside as he had promised nor was there any sign of him being there a few minutes earlier. But still, as I clambered out of my bed, shivering as my feet hit the cold wooden floor, I clung on the hope that he was downstairs getting a drink before returning to fulfil his promise. Father never lied, after all, he said so.

I ran, carefully- I'm rather clumsy, not a big problem when your fathers with you and his fast reflects always catch you - down the stairs and through the hallway to the kitchen where I skidded to a stop in the door way. The smile on my face dropped as I took in the kitchen – no one was in there except Mother. I leaned back so I could see the front door, Fathers scarf, coat and boots were gone, I slouched as I shuffled into the kitchen.

'Good morning,' my mother smiled over at me.

'Good morning, Mother,' I said, smiling back slightly. 'Is Father back?'

I knew my mother didn't really like the blatant favouritism I held for my father but what did she expect really, Father actually treated me like a daughter.

'No, not yet,' Mother replied, placing a bowl of porridge in front of me.

Father wasn't back by lunch time I could tell even my mother was beginning to get worried, although she never admit it.

'Father never lies,' I reminded her, and mainly myself, as I helped her clean up after lunch, although all I was really doing was making more of a mess but oddly enough Mother didn't seem to mind.

I suspected that, although she did not love Father, that did not mean she didn't care for him. I knew Father would be worried if Mother hadn't come back when she was meant to despite his low tolerance for her.

'That he doesn't,' Mother agreed, putting a bowl in a high cupboard.

It was nearly time for me to go to bed when there was I knock on the door, I frowned - Father had his own key. I crept to the stairs to see my mother and one of my father's friends talking in low voices. Father's friend glanced at the ceiling and then continued, I caught the words, 'I'm sorry … Carlisle … was not anything we could do … give my … Isabella … tell her … loved her and … something … broken promise.'

I didn't realise that I was crying until I tasted the salt on my lips, my breathing speed up as I guessed what they were talking about and I put a hand up to my necklace, trying to calm myself down.

'Thou does not know that is what they are talking about,' I told myself quietly. 'Thou should not jump to conclusions.'

'Isabella,' my mother's sharp voice carried up the stairs, loud enough so, had I been in my room, I would have heard it.

I waited a few minutes, calming down and pretending to walk from my room before calling in a calm, innocent voice, 'yes, Mother.'

'Come down here,' she said, not sounding the least bit suspicious, I raised my eyebrows - I was a terrible liar. 'I have something to tell you.'

I slowly made my way down the stairs. When I got to the door I notice Mother had a few tears running down her face and Father's friends' eyes were rimmed red as though he had been crying. I felt my breathing speed up again and I averted my gaze.

'Mother?' I asked, after curtsying slightly to Father's friend.

'Izzy,' she said as she knelt down putting her hands on my shoulders, my eyebrows rose at the pet name she had only used a few times. 'It seemth that … well …'

I saved her the job of having to figure out how to tell a seven-year-old that her father was dead and said bluntly, 'Father's dead, isn't he?'

The two adults blanched at my words before my mother nodded softly. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I fled the scene throwing myself down on the bed.

Fingering my necklace I sobbed, the kind of sobs that make it hard to breathe and makes you wonder why you are even trying, I gulped in a huge amount of air between a sob, but it felt as though I was going to chock on it. I coughed quietly.

Father had been my confidant, I adored him, he was my everything, most other people felt I was odd, and acted to old for my age, to wise, but Father loved me for who I was and never judged me.

I sobbed, why didn't he listen to me? I knew something was wrong, why didn't I beg more? If he had stayed he wouldn't be dead.

I pulled my legs closer to my body in a fetal position. It must have been late when my tears finally calmed down enough for me to sleep and when I did; it was restless to say the least.

When I woke in the morning I didn't know if I had only just started crying or if they had run silently as I slept.


	4. Living

1677 –London

I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if Father was still alive. I'd be happier, that was for sure, I wouldn't feel like crying every time someone mentions the name Carlisle, luckily it wasn't a common name, or flinch when I see Mother and Father's friend, who I now know is called William, in the same room. I might be more outgoing and not as quiet.

I never take the necklace of the Cullen Coat of Arms my father gave me before he left off, if ever I feel as though I'm missing something I reach up and hold it in my palm.

Rather depressing thoughts for a 12-year-old to think whilst walking to school.

Life hadn't been good for the first few years after Father's death, or as I learnt later, his supposed death. No one had found his body but there had been a large amount blood on the street where people last saw him, too much for someone to still be walking, so he was announced dead. There was also piece of paper in father's writing, although when I read it, it seemed to be rushed. It had said he loved me and was sorry about breaking his promise, I kept that with me at all times, tucked in the pocket of my dresses.

After the first week, I began venturing out of my room, to the slight joy of my Mother. I didn't speak that much and was starting to live up to what people thought about me – I acted to old for my age.

Soon after Father's death Mother and I moved to her parents house since Mother didn't work she couldn't support us.

'Miss Cullen!' a teacher called and I realized I had arrived at school.

I picked up my skirt and climbed the steps towards the teacher, who was wearing a stern expression.

'Thou is very nearly late,' she scolded.

I bit my tongue to stop myself saying "yes, very nearly, but I'm not,' that would get me in trouble and was frowned upon to speak so rudely to an adult so instead I said, 'my apologies, Miss.'

'Thou should be,' she frowned. 'Now, hurry along to class.'

I sighed as I walked toward my class room, I usually enjoyed school since it got me away from Mother, Grandmother and Grandfather but today I would rather be at home mourning the loss of my father.

It's been exactly five years. Today was the day he died and I couldn't stop the memories running mad through my head as I made my way across the courtyard.

Step. Father swinging me around when he came back from a hunt, kissing my forehead fondly.

Step. Father and I spread on the floor, crumbled paper all around us as he taught me to read and write.

Step. Father reading me a story.

Step. Father laughing at a random exclamation I had just said.

Step. Father and I playing a game.

Step. Father allowing me to have ice cream for breakfast, when Mother was at her parents, taking care of her sick mother.

Step. Father playing in the snow, trying to teach a six-year-old to skate, grabbing a home-made sledge and us sliding down a hill.

Step. Father holding my hand to keep me close to him at the rare fair.

Step. Father holding my hair back as I was sick after eating something wrong, worry marring his forehead.

Step. Father brushing the tangles out of my hair, when Mother was too busy, as I chatted to him as only a four-year-old could.

Step. Father promising it'll be okay, telling me he never lies.

I didn't realise that my breathing had speed up as I walked, lost in my own memories. I paused outside my class room trying to pull myself back into image of a respectable person, just like Father.

Father was always a little odd and a tiny bit childish but he only let it show around me, in company he acted the perfect, respectable gentleman and everyone loved him.

'Good morning, Miss Cullen,' the teacher said as I walked into class.

I was surprised to that she shot me a pity looking and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, I didn't want her pity, I wanted my father back but after five years I was beginning to lose hope, I had grow out of the age where I thought anything was possible.

* * *

1682 – London

I sighed as I made my way around the corner to my home, or as I had always thought of it as "the house," it had never felt like home without Father.

Grandfather Cullen kept trying to get me to marry the young man living a few streets away saying I was seventeen now and it was high time I married, but I just felt nothing for Michael and I didn't want to end up bitter like my mother.

Sadly Michael seemed to like me and as flattering as that was, he sometimes, when no one else was around, over stepped the boundaries of society. The way he looked at me it was obvious he loved me and I knew that if he asked grandfather for permission I would be stuck with him despite my unwillingness – it was normally a father's job to say whether or not his daughter would marry the man that asked, but in my case it was my grandfather.

I sighed again wondering what Father would have done – taken my obvious dislike for the boy in to account or said he was a nice boy, who could support me? I thought the first one, Father always said that my happiness was most important to him but maybe that's just the little seven-year-old inside of me that still needs her father talking.

It's been ten years since Father passed away, left me, and broke his promise and now I'm dreading another anniversary of his death.

I turned the last corner to my house when I felt as though someone was watching me from the trees on the other side of the road, I'd felt that for the last few days walking back from the market with the daily essentials but every time I looked over toward them I saw nothing.

Taking a deep breath, I quickened my pace reaching my front door quickly, sighing as I heard it close behind me once I had stepped inside.

My nose was assaulted with the smell of Grandmothers cooking – Grandmother had been quite fond of Father and she always made his favourite today.

It was the same every year, we would all sit in silence in the main room, although I'd much prefer to be on my own in my room away from my Grandfathers stare, Grandmother would cook Fathers favourite, then I would end the day by pouring over our few pictures and crying for my lost father.

This year was exactly the same.

The next morning I got up to find the sun high in the sky before it went behind a dark grey cloud, they always let me sleep on the day after, thinking it would help – I was usually up at sun rise, helping Mother and Grandmother around the house, cleaning clothes among other chores, I was more like a servant in this house than anything else.

'Isabella, is thou awake?' Grandmother asked

'Yes, Grandmother,' I replied, pulling my night robe on over my dress as I went to open the door.

'Thou do not look well, child,' Grandmother said when she saw my face.

'I feel fine, Grandmother,' I replied. 'Is there anything I can help thou with?'

'Well, we need some more water,' Grandmother said, slowly, 'the taps aren't working again.'

'I shall fetch some right away,' I said, closing the door gently before she could say that it wasn't necessary.

They always thought leaving me alone today without chores was better but I would much rather be doing something productive so I wouldn't end up trapped in my own mind.

I quickly pulled on my petticoat, dress, bodice and apron not really bothering to see what they were or whether they matched. I quickly left my room, Father's last present still hanging on my neck after all these years.

Once at the door I pulled on my black coif, coat, boots and gloves on before going round back to find a bucket and heading off to the main square where there was still a water pump despite the fact that a water supply had been created before Father was born.

But once again, as I exited the house onto the road the hairs on the back of my neck pickled and the feeling I had felt yesterday returned. My eyes quickly skated over the trees but finding nothing I continued on my way toward the water pump, having that horrible feeling of being watched the whole way.

It was in the way back that I realized something was wrong. It was unnaturally quiet there were no children playing in the street and the sun had once again been covered by clouds.

'Hello, Miss,' said a soft hypnotising voice that I had never heard before, my breathing sped up and I span around.

In front of me was a pale man, beautiful beyond human comparison. His black hair reached his shoulders, which would be frowned upon by most, and his clothes were more fitting for a few years previous.

Despite his words which sound like what a normal Londoner would say, his expression was hostile and murderous but that wasn't what scared me and made me stagger back several steps – it was his eyes. His eyes were a burgundy colour, the mixture of black and red giving them a frightening look.

I went to turn and run back to my house which wasn't that far away but as soon as I turned by back the man grabbed me by the waist, pulling me into a cold, stone hard chest with such force I felt my breath leave me, the bucket in my hands flew away spilling the contense all over the street. .

I gasped and struggled at he placed his lips to my neck but he was too strong. He dragged me back into the trees and pressed me up against the tree, his lips straight back on my neck. I gasped again trying to push his face away from me but he just chuckled darkly and kissed me properly.

A thought flittered through my head about where he had learnt his manners, a man would never touch a women like this until she was married.

His hands pinned my arms behind my head as he continued to kiss me, my neck, nibbling my ear. I tried to scream but his lips silenced me, when they left one of his hands replaced them. My hands still trapped in his unnaturally strong grasp.

His lips then moved back to my neck, my heart rate was speeding up, more out of fear than anything else, because this time I had the feeling he wasn't going to kiss me again.

As his lips touched my neck I was shocked to feel him kiss, I relaxed slightly, still tense, but just when I thought he wasn't going to do anything worse than over stepping the line and kissing me against my will, I felt his teeth break my skin.

I screamed out in pain but his hand muffled it so no one would hear. He didn't move his teeth still in my neck and suddenly I knew what he was and what he was doing.

He was a Vampire, one of the creatures my father had hunted and he was drinking my blood.

My vision darkened at the sides and I felt any strength I had left, which I admit wasn't much to begin with, leaving me but suddenly the feel of his lips were gone and I fell to the floor.

As grateful as I was that he was gone, I wondered why, why didn't he just kill me? It would have been easy for him, just a few more minutes and I would have been out of blood.

I started to crawl toward the house, not having enough strength to stand up and walk, when I had the sudden feeling of fire running through my veins. I tried not to scream as I felt as though I was burning, I knew that if I went back to the house Mother would call Grandfather Cullen and he would most likely kill me for having contact with such a creature.

I bit my lip to stop another scream from escaping and huddle from sight knowing somehow I wouldn't be able to get very far.


	5. Strength

"It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years," (SM-BD)but eventually I felt the control of my body returning, I could twitch my fingers without screaming – although I managed to make them quiet whimpers - which I hadn't been able to do moments ago.

Though the pain did not lesson I could think around the blistering fire.

I could smell the grass and the trees, in fact I felt like I could smell things that I had never smelled before and things I had in much more detail

I could count my heart beats and my shallow breaths. I could hear the children playing on the streets and people talking inside their houses, hear my grandmother's voice, slightly high with worry and realized that I must be near home and it was that sound that stopped me making any noise knowing she'd come look and that was the last thing I wanted.

More time passed, not bothering to count my breaths I had no idea how long, but pass it did and soon the pain was beginning to fade from my toes and fingers and yet I didn't dare move.

As it disappeared from my arms and legs making its way slowly up, the fire in my heart seemed to get hotter and hotter before eventually all the pain from my body was gone but felt as though it had all accumulated in my heart.

I clenched my teeth together to stop shouting out in pain, my heart beat sped up into a frantic pace and my throat started to feel a different burning, as though I was parched, burning thirst.

The pain in my chest got worse and stunned me that I nearly lost control and screamed out but I held strong. Then the fire gave a burst of heat, my heart beat twice more before stopping. I didn't breathe. It was silent.

For a moment nothing happened I was so surprised by the sudden calm that I just lay there, then my eyes flickered open.


	6. Monster?

I looked up from where I was lying on the floor still hidden, to see the trees but they looked different, sharper, more … clear. I could see dust particles dancing in the air. It was beautiful and I inhaled in shock.

It tasted wrong but sweet, I felt my instincts take over and soon realized that if I went to the house Grandfather Cullen wouldn't kill me for contact with the creature, he would kill me for being one, although feeling my new strength and lust for blood I realized I would most likely kill him.

I had slid into a crouch in the few second I had thought this through but now my mind had caught up to my instincts I froze. I didn't want to kill, I didn't want to be a monster.

I imagined my fathers face contorted with disappointment to bring myself to run away. I ran fast than I had ever ran before, probably a vampire thing, I didn't need to concentrate on not hitting trees I naturally dodged them so instead I let my thoughts wonder.

When I had drew my fathers face up in my mind it was harder than it ever had been before, not that I had ever had trouble recalling his face, but now it was all hazy and murky.

I tried not to think of my father's face if he saw what I had become I wondered if it would be saddened or disgusted, devastated or frightened, I doubt any emotion he would show would be a good one.

I sighed as I slowed down on the side of the trees I knew I was going out of London but the clump of trees were just that and soon I'd have to re-enter a city, filled with innocent people.

The sun was still full out and I had heard stories that vampires burned in the sun, I needed time to think before I did anything rash.

I sat down on a large rock that was a few paces away from where had stopped and took my necklace in my hand, a sudden idea popping up in my brain.

Was it possible that Father had been turned into a Vampire? That he was wondering around somewhere? I knew it was a long shot but that one benefit outweighed the thought of just walking into the sunlight and burning for being a monster.

However, a voice in my head said, can you really kill just on the slight chance that you could see your father again? You don't even know where to start, imagine how many you would have to kill if it takes you all your life to find him.

I sighed, I wasn't willing to kill but I thought it better to wait until I was in an empty place so as not to draw attention to myself.

I waited until night fell and slinked out of London, away from my family, my home and into the night.

* * *

The next day I was in a rural area with no house for miles each direction, I had waiting the rest of the night away in an abandoned shed and when the sun rose I stepped out.

That's how I ended up standing here, still half waiting for the pain of burning, like a glittering diamond.

I frowned, maybe that is just myth, maybe vampires don't burn in the sun, maybe some human saw them in the sun, glittering, and just thought they were on fire. Although how the human knew that the vampire was a vampire I couldn't figure out.

I heard a carriage coming so I stepped back into the shed, and once night fell I ran to the sea, a new idea clear in my head.

* * *

I looked up at the cliff and its' 200m drop and then down onto the rocks I was standing on. I figured if I couldn't burn I jump. Sadly it hadn't worked; I'd just landed on my feet, not even harmed.

I looked back at the deep water and wondered if vampires could drown. I wasn't going to live this life as a monster that killed people and I'd do anything to escape.

I turned around and leaped into the water, I swam for a while getting far enough away that I couldn't touch the floor and then completely submerged myself.

After a few minutes when I expected to feel my body begging for air, I was only bit uncomfortable, maybe I didn't need to breath … I just liked to.

I frowned but didn't rise from beneath the ocean.

A while later I swam back to the surface, sighing in annoyance. I was running out of ideas and the burning in my throat was getting steadily worse, I knew if I came across a human in a few days … they would have no chance.

I swam back toward the land, avoiding beaches with humans on and headed for the first forest I could see.

Wondering through it, I pondered of ways to kill myself, I doubted I could stab myself or anything like that and started considering if I could stave myself or maybe in vampirism it would be dehydrate myself.

I found a cave and settled in there for a few days and it was not long until I started to shake with thirst but I didn't give in to it ... I couldn't.

* * *

The pain was starting get unbearable now and I felt like clawing my throat out, in fact I tried it …it didn't work to well.

Luckily no humans have wondered across my path so my conscious is still clean, I found a reflective piece of material a few days ago, my eyes were a deadly black.

I looked up from where I was sitting when a twig snapped in the distance, I held my breathe praying that it wasn't a human who was unlucky enough to walk across a thirsty vampire, who was not in control of that part of herself.

I let out my breath when I realized into was just a doe but as I stared into its brown eyes I realized that it would have blood in it, it was food.

As soon as that thought entered my mind, I got up silently and slipped into a crouch, it stared at me still, obviously not sensing the danger it was in, then it slowly turned away. I leaped as soon she took her eyes of me sinking my fangs into her neck and draining her.

I felt kind of bad but it was more humane than drinking human blood, humans eat animals anyway.

Trouble was instead of felling better I felt thirstier, so I took a deep breath and could smell more deer's in a clearing not far from where I was.

It wasn't a large herd but there was a great stag, it didn't see me as I leaped toward it. A few deer's later the burning in my throat had been satisfied to a tingle that I could ignore, I didn't want to kill the whole herd so I left the rest and continued through the forest happy that I wouldn't have to kill anyone.

I grinned; I could see if my father was still alive in some form without killing any innocents.


	7. 1782

1782 – Volterra (Carlisle)

It's been 110 years since I last saw my beautiful daughter, my sweet Isabella, my Isa. I sighed as I looked through another medical book, though it hardly held interest to me, nothing had for days. She's probably dead by now, I probably should have gone to check on her but I just couldn't bring myself too until a few days ago when I told Aro, Caius and Marcus that I was leaving for my home soon and would be back.

I rose from my chair and moved to gates through the castle at a quick pace, focussing on getting to London as quick as possible to see if she had lived a happy life.

Five hours later I arrived in my home city, London, the city where I was born, the city of my youth, where I was forced into an arranged marriage and where I got the best gift in the world – my daughter - and where I was forced to leave her.

I made my way to our old house in habit more than anything but I didn't even have to very close to know that it had been unoccupied for a long time, maybe even as long as I hadn't seen Isabella.

I made my way to the cemetery I assumed I had been buried just out of curiosity but what I found there sent the unneeded breath whooshing out of my body. The stone right next to my own read:

_Isabella Marie Cullen_

_Born ~1665_

_Died ~1682_

_Beloved Daughter_

I took a deep unnecessary breath, feeling my throat close up. I sat down in front of her tombstone sobbing as much as a vampire can – with no tears.

My daughter had been dead for longer than I thought, long before her time, only seventeen, I choked on another sob. _My sweet child. Gone._ Of course, I already knew that but seeing the proof in front of me was bad enough, but the fact she never really got to live made it all the worse.

'They say the Cullen's were a strange family,' a low voice behind me said and I was surprised that I hadn't heard the man approach. 'The story is that the Father went on a hunt for vampires one night, never returned, he was presumed dead. Poor Isabella here, was such a quiet girl after that, she still (*always) wore a necklace after that, never took it off, despite her mother's request.

'Oddly enough, nearly exactly ten years later Isabella went missing, there's no body under there' – I flinched at that, half wishing the man would go away – 'they say she went out and then never returned, found the bucket she was supposed to be filling up spilled upon the street and a bit of ripped fabric.

'Some think the father was still alive and came back for her,' the man snorted while I wished that was what happened then maybe my baby wouldn't be dead. 'The whole story probably isn't true, mind thou, it was a long time ago, it's just stories told by parents.'

'Hmm,' I nodded, not being able to think up an appropriate response to his story.

Who did the man think I was? Just a random person crying in front of a grave, you would have thought he would realize that I was close to the person. I shook my head, not being able to stand being here any longer.

'Fascinating,' I said to the man as I stood up.

'Yes,' the man nodded. 'And may I be bold enough to ask who thou is?'

'No, sir, thou may not,' I nodded to him, feeling slightly bad for my lack of manners but wanting to get away from London as quick as possible before I drowned in my guilt.

* * *

1782 – France (Isabella)

After 100 years of being a vampire life feels pretty repetitive. I've moved every few years, England, Wales, Scotland, South of France, the Netherlands, enrolling in schools since I gained control of my thirst. I figured the younger I started out in a place the longer I could stay.

Now, I'm moving once again, back to France, I had loved it in the south -although there was a bit too much sun so it wasn't practically for a sparkling vampire – now I was trying the north, to Paris, I was looking forward to being in a city again and luckily my French is perfect.

I lost hope finding my father long ago and tried to accept his death as I should have done in my human life – it was just hard. I still missed him and never took the necklace off. I just don't think about him to often because it hurts, sometimes I think of him despite the pain just to make sure I don't lose my memories of him.

Some have faded over time but I still remember a lot more of him than I do my mother, Grandmother, and Grandfathers.

I remember his blond hair, reaching his collar; the brown eyes that were the same of mine until mine changed to golden of a non-human-blood-drinker; I remember his smile and laugh, basically his whole face. I remember his name, Carlisle, and I knew he was tall, just not how tall or if maybe he just felt tall to me, since I was a small girl when I last saw him - sadly I also remember the pain his death caused me.

Life had been lonely since I had been turned into a vampire, I'd meet a few nomads, who had all tried to convince me to change my feeding habits and even though I refused they still taught me about vampires. They told me about the vampire rules and how the Volturi step in if you break them. None of these people I stayed with very long but I had a few friends.

One lone vampire I had met in the time I was in South France, Laurent, ended up a good friend, even trying my diet before slipping up to many times that he decided it was best he moved on before he raised suspicion. He told me he had enjoyed our time together but didn't think he had the self restraint to keep up the diet, I respected his decision but never saw him again – he was quite a young vampire at the time and I took me many years to not be attracted to the smell of human blood.

'Bonjour,' a woman called toward me as I stepped into the house I was going to live in for the next few years.

'Salut,' I smiled back, glad my eyes were light butterscotch today and not black. 'Commet allez-vous?'

'Tres bien, merci,' the woman smiled. 'Et vous?'

'Grande,' I grinned.

The woman reached into her pocket pulling out some keys before handing them to me.

'Voici vos clés, le frigo est rempli' she said, as I tried not to smirk, knowing it wouldn't really be necessary, 'et vos meubles sont tous déménagé po.' (Here are your keys, the fridge is stocked and your furniture is all moved in.)'

'Merci,' I said as she left wishing me a good day.

I flopped down on my sofa, although I was just a comfortable standing, and thought about what my life in this city would bring.

**_All the French is Google translate, I'm guessing, since my French is terrible._**


	8. 333 - 1

2005 – Forks (Carlisle)

_333 years of being a vampire._

_333 years since I last saw my daughter._

_323 years since she died._

_223 since I found out she had died before her time._

_203 years since I left Volterra._

_87 years since I got my first son._

_84 years since Esme, my beautiful wife, joined me for eternity._

_72 years since I gain a daughter, although she could never compare to Isabella nor did I want her too._

_70 years since she gained her husband._

_55 years since I gained two more children, a son and a daughter._

_1 year since we all move to Forks, Washington._

I sighed as I sank down into my chair in my office, shaking my head, after all these years thinking about my daughter sill affects me as though I found out she was dead yesterday.

No one in the family knew that I struggled so badly, except Esme and Edward – Edward having the ability to read my mind and hear my depressed thoughts.

Esme, however, jumped of a cliff when her baby had died, so I felt she would understand. I told her everything about my Isa, how it all happened, the story I had heard from the man, and my guilt – which she constantly battled against.

I traced one of the only pictures of my light, my joy, my reason for living back in my human life, my Isabella, reliving the memories I had held onto as though they were a life line. Scared of losing them, they were now as vivid as any of my vampire memories.

I often wondered what would have happened had I listen to Isa and not gone out that night … I wouldn't be a vampire that was for sure, I wouldn't have Esme or my adoptive children, but maybe Isabella wouldn't have died so soon, I wouldn't have this constant misery hanging just above my head waiting till I'm at my weakest to drop and attack me but what stood out to me was that I would have had more time with Isabella, I could have watched her grow up into a young lady, have a normal life …

My thoughts were cut of as Edward walked in and leaned the door frame.

'Your thoughts are depressing me,' he said after a while.

'Sorry,' I chuckled. 'Just try not to listen.'

'Kinda hard when you sound almost on the verge of tears,' Edward frowned over at me then his expression softened. 'Do you still miss her that much?'

'Yes,' I sighed, half glad when my beeper for the hospital went off.

I jumped up and grabbed my coat.

'I'll see you later,' I called as I sprinted vampire speed to the car.

I heard a chorus of goodbyes from my family before I started the car up and speed down the forest lane. Esme always scolded me for speeding, saying that it encouraged the children but I knew they would speed even if I didn't and wouldn't listen if I told them not to – they weren't Isa.

I flinched at the reminder of how much Isabella had trusted me and how I had broken the most important promise. I can still picture her tear-stain face as I whispered a promise of "upon the morrow" in her ear and could almost picture her face when she found out that I had, intentionally or unintentionally, lied to her.

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I pulled into the hospital; I had patients to attend to now.


	9. The Wettest place

2006 – Forks (Isabella)

Forks, Washington, the wettest place I had found yet and that was saying something, after 324 years of moving from place to place.

I was enrolled at Forks High School as a sophomore, not wanting to start out too young, I was using my real name, instead of a fake one as I had done in the last place and had a small house already.

I pulled into the school parking lot, looking around to see if my car was inconspicuous enough. I hadn't done very well, the nicest car here was a silver Volvo and it stood out, so my car would stand out as well but not as much.

I got out the car gracefully, thanks to being a vampire, and walked at a human pace to the main office.

'Good morning,' I said to the red-headed woman behind the desk. 'I'm Isabella Cullen.'

The woman's polite expression quickly changed into excitement and awareness.

'Of course, I'm Miss Cope, we have a map and schedule for you here,' she smiled, bringing a few pieces of paper onto her desk to show me.

We went through my classes and she kindly highlighted the best routes to each classroom before handing me a few slips.

'I need you to have each of your teachers sign these,' she smiled, 'and then for you to bring them back at the end of the day.'

'Yes, of course,' I nodded, my upbringing making it hard to just say "yep".

'Have a nice day, I hope you like it in Forks,' she said.

'Thank you,' I grinned, as I made my way to the door and toward building 3.

I was just at the door of my classroom where a short, pixie like person popped up in front of me. I stiffened when I breathed in and realized she was a vampire.

'Hi,' she grinned, her voice like bells. 'I'm Alice.'

'Bella,' I smiled, unable to resist her happiness, extending my hand.

'I know, I saw you coming,' Alice sang as she shook my hand.

'I'm sorry?' I asked as she stepping into the classroom, I guess she's in my English.

'I'm physic,' Alice grinned before she danced to her seat at the back.

I shook my head in amazement at her energy before going up to the teacher whose name tag told me he was Mr. Mason. He smiled when I told him my name, signed my slip before directing me to the seat next to Alice, without introducing myself.

I switched off as he started talking, knowing that I had done it a thousand times before.

'So,' I smiled at Alice. 'What's your name?'

'Alice,' she said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I grinned and rolled my eyes, 'just Alice?'

She giggled before answering me, 'Cullen.'

I felt that if I wasn't a vampire I would be shaking and pale, my breathing sped up. I could feel Alice scrutinising me but I couldn't bring myself to calm down. It's a common surname, I told myself, she might have nothing to do with you.

I took a deep breath, bringing myself back, looking into Alice's concerned eyes.

'Are you all right?' she asked.

'Fine,' I said quickly. 'Is it just you?'

'No, there are five of us that attend school and our parents, for all intents and purposes,' Alice grinned then it faltered. 'But you're alone, why don't you sit with us at lunch?'

I blinked at her sudden request, wondering why I felt like I'd known Alice for much longer than a few minutes.

'My family won't mind,' Alice said, misunderstand my silence. 'You aren't a threat, I've seen that, plus you're a vegetarian.'

'A what?' I asked sidetracked.

'Vegetarian, you hunt animals,' Alice explained, grinning. 'So, lunch?'

'Sure, why not?' I smiled, although I could think of many reasons why not. 'Tell me about your family.'

'Well, there's me, and my mate Jasper,' Alice smiled, obvious enjoying talking about her family. 'He's an empath, then there's Emmett and Rosalie, they're mates too, you'll know Emmett when you see him, he looks like a bear. Then there's Edward, he's a mind reader, so watch your thoughts –'

'I'm a shield, Alice,' I added in quickly, wondering why I didn't keep this to myself. 'He won't be able to read my mind.'

'Nice,' Alice grinned, bouncing slightly in her seat. 'You have no idea how annoying it is having him in your head all the time.'

I laughed slightly before turning the conversation back to who her family was.

'Oh, there's Esme, she basically our mother figure, you'll love her,' Alice smiled.

'For some reason I have a feeling you saw that,' I chuckled.

'That because I did,' Alice said. 'Then there's our father, Carlisle, he's a doctor.'

I flinched at the name Carlisle, causing Alice to look concerned again.

'It's nothing,' I said before she could ask.

'If you say so,' Alice sighed, knowing better than to push it.

Far too soon the bell rang to signal end of class.

'You're building six, right?' Alice asked as we walked out of the class, getting strange looks.

I raised my eyebrows at Alice, 'like you even have to ask.'

Alice laughed before smirking at me, 'I'll tell you at lunch, building 6 is that way.'

She nodded her head toward all the other students milling passed before pointing toward a building on which, with my vampire eyesight, I could see the number 6.

Alice kissed my cheek before dancing away.

I drifted into my thoughts for the next few lessons, thinking of my mother and father, the friends I had made during my vampire life and the places I had lived so that it was time for lunch quicker than I had expected.

'Hi Bella,' Alice drifted over when I walked into the lunch hall.

She had been leaning against the wall waiting for me so we joined the queue together, buying food we knew we wouldn't eat.

'This way,' Alice grinned, leading me to a table with 4 other people sitting at it.

The big muscled one I assumed was Emmett – Alice was right, he really did resemble a bear – so that meant the gorgeous blond would be Rosalie. Edward would be the one who was looking extremely frustrated at me, with messy strange bronze hair falling into his dark golden eyes. That left Jasper the honey haired one, Alice skipped over to him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. I smiled.

'Guys this is Isabella Cullen,' Alice grinned as everyone but Edward looked shocked, instead he looked happy. 'But she prefers Bella.

'Bella, this is Jasper,' Alice pointed to her mate.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' I grinned, shaking his extended hand.

'Pleasures all mine, miss' Jasper smiled over at me with a slight southern accent.

'Emmett,' Alice then said, pointing at the bear.

'All right?' Emmett grinned.

'Very well, thank you,' I smiled. 'And yourself.'

Emmett stared at me for a second before breaking out laughing and saying, 'great, how old are you?'

'Emmett,' the girl I had assumed to be Rosalie scolded. 'I'm Rosalie, just excuse Emmett.'

She stopped up and hugged me; from her family's faces I assumed this wasn't her usual behaviour.

'Nice to meet you,' I grinned at her. 'And Emmett I've been a vampire for over 300 hundred years.'

'You're nearly as old as our father,' Emmett chuckled.

'How nice,' I mumbled, remembering their father was called Carlisle.

Edward seeing my sudden change in attitude reached his hand out.

'Edward,' he smiled.

'It's nice to meet you, Edward,' I said, returning the smile and placing my hand in his to shake.

As soon as our skin touched I felt as though an electric current was running through my arm but it wasn't unpleasant. From Edwards face I assumed he felt it too, we both pulled our hands back as Alice bounced in her seat.

Jasper rolled his eyes at his mate before turning to me.

'Take a seat,' he said gesturing to the only empty chair between Alice and Edward.

'So tell us about yourself,' Rosalie smiled. 'How old were you?'

'Nice conversation starter, Rosalie,' Edward chuckled.

'Well, I was seventeen when I was changed,' I said, shivering. 'It was 1682 approximately, time –'

'Wasn't marked accurately then,' they all nodded.

'Like Emmett said,' Edward grinned. 'Carlisle was changed around that time.'

I made an agreeing noise, nodding my head.

'And you?' I asked.

'We're not nearly as old as you,' Jasper smiled. 'Eddie's the eldest in vampire ages – 88.'

'Don't call me Eddie,' Edward grumbled.

Alice laughed then looked at me, 'come meet C- our parents after school, I'll meet you in the parking lot.'

'Somehow I don't think I have a choice,' I chuckled, trying to ignore their father's name in the offering.

'Of course you don't,' Rosalie laughed. 'I'll come too, we'll have a girl ride, leave the boys in Eddie's Volvo.'

'Okay,' I smiled then turned to Edward. 'The Volvo's yours?'

'Yep,' he said, proudly.

'You realize it stands out,' I laughed. 'But then again so does mine.'

Edward rolled his eyes, 'we try to fit in.'

'We don't succeed too well,' Emmett added.

'No, neither do I,' I grinned.

'What do you have next, Bella?' Jasper asked.

'Biology II,' I said, having memorised my schedule and map this morning but only looked at it to seem human.

'Me too,' Edward grinned. 'I'll walk you.'

As he stood up the bell went and there was a chaos of movement. Alice quickly kissed by cheek and Rosalie hugged me, getting the looks once again from the boys but she ignored them pointedly.


	10. i love you

Biology was interesting to say the least, the only free seat was next to Edward, we finished the practical work quickly having both done it many times before spending the rest of the lesson talking.

Edward was glad to know why he couldn't read my mind; apparently he had been getting extremely annoyed at his failure.

He asked about my human life but, as comfortable as I felt with him and his family, I wasn't ready for them to know and told him that I couldn't remember it very well. I knew it might backfire on me but it was the first thing I thought of that wasn't rude.

After Biology I had P.E, I hated P.E I had to concentrate on being human a lot more, luckily the prospect of P.E brightened considerably when I saw Alice waiting for me outside the changing rooms.

An hour later, we were both a little frustrated by the restriction of speed but we were only playing basketball.

We quickly changed and met Rosalie by my car. Alice was going to drive since I didn't know they way to the house, Edwards Volvo was already gone so they had already called their father by the time we arrived at the house.

'Esme,' Alice said, as we stepped out the car. 'Come meet Bella.'

A small, slender, beautiful women with caramel coloured hair came walking quickly out of the house. Her heart-shaped face smiled at me before she hugged me. When she lent back, her eyebrows seemed to come together a little as she study my face and eyes. She then shook her head slight as though dispelling some thought before she spoke.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella,' she said, sincerely taking my hand.

'The pleasure is all mine,' I disagreed, curtsying slightly as you did in the time I was born into.

She laughed, 'you remind me of my husband, he's always bowing as though he forgets he's not in the 1640s anymore.'

I let out a forced laugh my head spinning. Cullen, Carlisle, 1940's.

'Didn't Emmett mention, Esme?' Alice voice piped up. 'Bella's from around the same time.'

'What a coincidence,' Esme smiled, although there was something about her face that made me think that she wasn't speaking entirely the truth. 'My husband will be home in a minute, when don't you come in.'

I smiled at as she led me, Alice and Rosalie into the house. I paused to look at a cross hanging on the wall.

'You can laugh,' Rosalie said. 'It is rather odd.'

'No, it's just … it looks familiar,' I mumbled and out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme and Edward, who had appeared next to Alice, share a look.

'Living room,' Esme said suddenly, pulling me gently away from the eerily familiar cross.

'So is Bella your full name?' Esme then asked as we settled in the living room. 'It's seems rather modern.'

'No it's Isabella,' I said, frowning when I saw her eyes widen slightly. 'Is something wrong?'

'No, no, nothing at all,' Esme said as we heard tires making their way toward the house.

A few minutes later the engine shut of and we heard footsteps walking up to the house, everyone turned to look at the man standing in doorway – and my breathing stopped.

His golden eyes flittered across the room, a small smile on his face before the eyes landed on me, the smile replaced by a shocked and confused expression.

I felt as though my stomach had dropped, as I stared at the blond hair and the shape of the eyes. My breathing started and began to speed up as I took in the height and facial structure, the high cheek bones that graced my fathers' family.

His hands were in his pockets but then one hand stretched out towards me, my eyes snapped from his face to it.

'Isa?' he whispered, taking a step toward me and dropping his hand.

'Father?' I breathed, and I heard several people suck in shocked breathes but nothing mattered to me at the moment except the man staring at me with such joy and pain.

'My sweet Isabella,' Father said, a smiled breaking out on his face as he took several steps forward.

'Father!' I cried, rushing into his open arms, he caught me, holding me in a fatherly embrace.

Father buried his face in my hair muttering, 'Isa, Isa, my sweet Isabella, my child.' I felt him lean back slightly to kiss my hair before wrapping me in an even tighter hug, as I sobbed.

A few seconds later, I realized that Father was crying as well, his body shaking with sobs, as he held me close to him, as though he would never let go again. The seven-year-old who lost her father in me suddenly felt whole again.

'I love you, Father,' I chocked out.

'And I you, Isa,' he said, repeating the last words he said to me. 'More than my own life.'

'I missed thou,' I muttered, slipping into old English.

Father chuckled at my language before whispering in my ear, 'I missed thou, too.'

I suddenly became aware of his family's' eyes burning into us, and twisted slightly in his arms, not wanting to more even a centimetre away from him.

Father chuckled again, pulling back and wrapping his arm around my shoulder instead, turning us to face his family.

'Would you like to explain?' Alice said, looking frustrated.

'I'm assuming you didn't see this, Alice,' Father chuckled.

'No, I didn't,' Alice huffed before her expression softened. 'And if I had, I would have told you.'

Father smiled at her.

'You said you saw me coming,' I frowned.

Alice just smiled at me before my eyes went to Esme to see her reaction.

'Anyhow,' Rosalie said. 'Carlisle, explain.'

My eyes flickered to her from Esme, who was beaming. I would never speak to my father that way, nor would I get away with speaking like that but I suppose I might just be old fashioned.

Father frowned at Rosalie's tone as did Esme but neither said anything about it.

'Rosalie, Alice, this is my Isabella - Isabella Marie Cullen - my biological daughter,' he squeezed my shoulder, smiling proudly but then his smile dropped and he span to face me. 'You're a vampire?'

'I am?' I asked innocently, Father's lips twitched but he still looked half happy, half upset.

'Please, Father, later,' I requested, staring up at him with wide eyes.

He sighed, 'upon the morrow, my child.'

I flinched but I don't think he caught the movement as Emmett had chosen that moment to come out of his shock that he had been in until then and yelled, 'can't you use proper English!'

Father rolled his eyes but then everyone started talking at once.

'Why have you never spoken of her?' I saw Father flinch at that and became curious myself.

'How do you know?' Father now frowned at Rosalie and I felt a little insulted.

'I have a new sister!' I giggled at Alice, as Father grinned at shook his head.

'So that's what the sadness was about!' I frowned.

'Thank god.' My frown deepened.

'Will you please all be quiet!' Esme said, over the din the adopted Cullen's were making. 'Thank you. Bella, Carlisle, don't just stand there sit down.'

Father pulled me to an open sofa, keeping his arm wrapped around me, he raised an eyebrow.

'I though you hated "Bella",' he said and as soon as the words were out of his mouth his whole family turned to look at me a little oddly.

'Times change,' I shrugged. 'People change with it.'

'Not us,' Emmett chuckled.

'What happened to Isa?' Father asked ignoring Emmett's comment; it was my turn to raise my eyebrow, only realizing now I had gotten that from him.

'Really, Father?' I questioned, shaking my head.

He looked at me for a while before comprehension became alight on his face then sheepishness over ruled it, 'stupid question.'

I giggled and nodded in agreement. Fathers smile then dropped from his face and he turn to face Rosalie, frowning at her.

'I think I know my own daughter,' Father said sounding a little disappointed and cold, as Rosalie look appropriately abashed.

I glanced between her and Father before reaching toward my necklace, and placing it on top on my top.

Father looked around at me at my movement, then his eyes flicked down to the charm. He reached out to hold it, rubbing his thumb across the coat of arms, smiling slightly. He squeezed by shoulders then, and kissed my hair, once again.

I smiled up at him before Alice spoke up.

'That's pretty,' Alice grinned. 'At least you can accessorise even if you can't dress.'

'Sorry?' I asked.

'Alice, is rather a fashion enthusiast,' Father chuckled. 'Seems that necklace never goes out of fashion.'

'You know it?' Alice asked.

'I bought it,' Father smiled, as Alice jumped forward to take a look.

Once she was sat back in her seat, I look around at Father.

'Alice,' he shrugged in explanation.

I smiled, shaking my head slightly before turning to Edward.

'What did you mean 'thank god'?' I questioned.

'Umm …' Edwards eyes flickered to my father as though asking for permission but it was Father, himself, that answered my question.

'Edwards referring to the fact that he wont have to listen to my, and I quote, "depressing thoughts," any longer,' he smiled slightly, but his eyes held pain that I wish I knew how to take away so instead of pushing like I wanted to, I frowned before asking another question.

'What is with Grandfather's cross, Father?'

Father laughed, 'oh yes, th-you,' – I giggled at his slip up – 'would have seen that on thy – your - way in.'

'Father, how on earth does thou not raise suspicion?' I giggled, adding the "thou" in to make sure he knew what I meant.

'He never usually speaks like that,' Jasper chuckled. 'You, or should I say thou, just seem to bring it out.'

I giggled at my father's expression before turning to Jasper fully.

'And thyth exclamation?' I asked before speaking to my father again, knowing he was smirking without even looking at him. 'Don't thou smirk at me, Father' – I turned to face him once again as some people look amused and shocked that I knew he was smirking without looking at him – 'it is thou that is making me speak like this, I feel like a little girl.'

'My apologies,' Father chuckled.

'Thou is not sorry,' I teased.

'Thou is right,' Father agreed and I bit my lip so I didn't laugh at his family's expressions.

'Jasper?' I asked turning back to him but Father stopped his son once again.

'Upon the morrow,' he said, holding up a hand.

I sighed and tried not to flinch but accepted his request and did not fight it.

'Is thou going to tell thy family the answer to Emmett's question?' I asked Father. 'I am curious myself.'

Father frowning slightly, as though he had just realised something he felt obvious was not so.

'And if you are, Carlisle,' Emmett adding in quickly as Alice's gaze shot to my face to see if I would react to the name, I just smiled at her. 'Make sure you use proper English.'

I looked at Father, to see him fighting down a smile.

'You do realize, Emmett, that you're the only one complaining about their language,' Esme observed and I had a sudden worry of whether or not she would like me, as though sensing that she turned to me. 'Any child of Carlisle's is a child of mine.'

I saw Father gaze at my face for a while before turning to smile widely at his wife as I smiled shyly and dropped my head.

'Thank thou,' I mumbled and felt Father's body shake with silent laughter next to me, I looked up to see him gesture with his head towards Esme.

I kissed his cheek before standing up and making my way towards Esme, stopping a few steps away, suddenly feeling awkward with everyone looking at us.

Esme smiled, once again guessing how I felt, and I thought Jasper was the empath, she closed the gap between us, wrapping me in a tight hug.

'Your father's missed you,' she whispered to me, although everyone in the room could hear her.

She pulled back and smiled at me but frowned slightly as I took a step back, I felt my father's eyes boring into my back.

'Izzy,' I smiled at her, extending my hand.

Father started laughing at Esme's confused expression and I bit my lip so as not to join him.

'She's telling you, you can call her Izzy,' Father chuckled to his wife.

Esme grinned suddenly taking my outstretch hand and pulling me into another hug before going to sit next to Alice and Jasper as I nearly skipped my way back to Father. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as I sat back down pulling my legs onto the sofa, looking even more like the seven year old I was when he "died," snuggled into my father's side.

'Oh, and Emmet,' Father said, trying to sound nonchalant. 'I've never spoken of Isa, as it hurt too much.'

I hugged Father tightly, pretending I didn't hear that.


	11. and i you

Forks (Carlisle)

'You need to get home,' Emmett's excited voice nearly yelled down the phone. 'Now! There's a new vampire in town, Alice invited her round to meet you and Esme.'

'Emmett, calm down,' I sighed, holding the phone away from my ear. 'My shifts just finished, I'll be home soon.'

I quickly put the phone down and walked out of the hospital, after signing out, but as I walked toward my car I had a strange feeling this wasn't just a normal vampire passing through and that my life was about to change drastically.

I pushed that thought aside, as I got in my car and sped home, if the vampire was a threat Alice would have seen it and Emmett wouldn't sound so excited, maybe I was just paranoid.

As I pulled into the turning for my home I heard a soft, child and bell-like voice ask 'Is something wrong?'

I frowned at how familiar that voice sounded and yet so new at the same time, my frown deepened, however, when I heard my wife answer in a happy, yet confused voice.

'No, no, nothing at all,' Esme said.

Everything fell quite then so the must have hard my tires making their way toward the house. A few minutes later I pulled up and turned the engine, plastering a small smile to my lips, so to cover up my worry and confusion, before walking through the house to the living room.

I paused in the door way, hands in my pockets as my eyes took in the room.

Emmett was sitting on a loveseat, his arms, as usual, wrapped around a smiling Rosalie. Alice was practically bouncing on the large sofa, with an amused-looking Jasper next to her. Edward was sitting in a chair looking happy, and perfectly at ease. All their eyes were focused on the two women standing by the wall before they flickered to me.

I saw Esme first, looking as I thought she would, happy and confused, her eyes flickering between me and the new younger vampire.

As soon as my eyes land on the girl, I felt the smile on my face slid off.

I started at the long wavy brown hair of the girl in front of me, her oval, golden eyes, her high cheekbones and the slight child-like cheeks.

I noticed how she was taking in my face as well, her breathing starting – when had it stopped? – and speeding up.

My hand raised on its own accord, her eyes snapping to it from my face.

'Isa?' I whispered, taking a stepped toward her and dropping my hand.

'Father?' she breathed, I heard the intake of breathe from my family but I couldn't bring myself to care about anything but the girl in front of me, couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off of her as I stared at her with the joy of seeing her again and the pain of losing her to begin with.

'My sweet Isabella,' I said, a large smile broke out on my face as I took several steps toward her

'Father!' my Isabella cried, rushing toward me.

I open my arms and she flew into them with a moment's hesitation. Wrapping her in a warm hug I buried my face in her hair, muttering, 'Isa, Isa, my sweet Isabella, my child.'

I lent back slightly to kiss her hair fondly which seemed to stimulate both our cries. I wrapped her in a tighter hug, both our bodies shaking with tears we couldn't produce. As we cried together, I wished to never let her go again, to never let her out my sight.

'I love you, Father,' my Isabella chocked out.

'And I you, Isa,' I said, knowing I was repeating the last words I had ever said to her before I was changed and she believed me dead. 'More than my own life.'

'I missed thou,' Isabella chocked out, slipping into old English.

I chuckled at her language before whispering in her ear in the same language from our time, 'I missed thou, too.'

Isabella must have suddenly become aware of my family's eyes watching us as she stiffened slightly in my arms, and twisted to face them, her arms still wrapped tightly around my body as though she was scared I would disappear.

I chuckled again, letting her go, but not completely, I need proof she was there and not a figment of my imagination. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to me, as we turned to face my adoptive kids.

'Would you like to explain?' Alice said, looking frustrated.

I frowned a little wondering about her expression before chuckling in realisation.

'I'm assuming you didn't see this, Alice.'

'No, I didn't,' Alice huffed before her expression softened. 'And if I had, I would have told you.'

I smiled at her, already knowing she would not have kept something this important from me but my smiled turned down a little as my Isabella spoke up.

'You said you saw me coming,' she frowned, sounding confused.

I was too. What could Alice have seen about Isabella that wasn't about the fact she was my daughter?

Alice, however, just smiled at Isa but once my child's eyes flickered to a beaming Esme, Alice jerked her head slightly in Edwards direction. I frowned; half-hoping I had misunderstood Alice.

'Anyhow,' Rosalie said. 'Carlisle, explain.'

I saw Isa turn to look at Rosalie, frowning slightly, and wondered what she was thinking before Esme and I frowned at Rosalie's tone.

'Rosalie, Alice, this is my Isabella - Isabella Marie Cullen - my biological daughter,' I stated and smiled proudly, squeezing Isa's shoulders.

Reality had suddenly caught up to my actions and broken through my unearthly happiness, which nearly had Jasper bowed over with the force of it, as I realized what had to have happened for my daughter to be in my arms now.

My smile dropped as I span to face her, 'you're a vampire?'

'I am?' Isabella questioned so innocently that I almost smiled, I saw over Isa's head that Esme did, but it couldn't as I thought of my daughter going through the pain of changing but there was that small selfish part of me was glad, glad she was here so I could see her, hold her, talk to her, despite the cause.

Isabella's still childlike voice pulled me out of my thoughts, her eyebrows rising in the centre, making her look upset, 'please, Father, later.'

She stared up at me with wide-eyes as she used to when she younger and, regardless of how much I wanted to know what happened to her, I couldn't bring myself to say "no" to her request.

I sighed, 'upon the morrow, my child,' that was as long as I could wait to know what happened.

I thought I saw Isabella flinch at the words but Emmett chose that moment to come out of his shock and yell, 'can't you use proper English!'

I couldn't help but roll my eyes but then everyone else started talking.

'Why have you never spoken of her?' I flinched at that; surprised they hadn't figured that out for themselves.

'How do you know?' I frowned at Rosalie, did she not think I knew my own daughter when I saw her.

'I have a new sister!' Isa giggled as I grinned and shook my head – how Alice.

'So that's what the sadness was about!' I grimaced slightly Isabella wasn't going to take that well.

'Thank god.' Or that.

'Will you please all be quiet!' Esme said, over the din my adoptive children were making, I sent her an appreciative glance. 'Thank you. Bella, Carlisle, don't just stand there sit down.'

I pulled Isabella over to a free sofa, keeping my arm wrapped around her as Esme leaned against the wall. Once sat, I turned and raised an eyebrow at my beloved child.

'I though you hated "Bella",' I said, remembering her expression when anyone would shorten her name to "Bella."

My family looked at her, probably wondering if she had lied to them.

'Times change,' Isa shrugged. 'People change with it.'

'Not us,' Emmett chuckled voicing my thoughts.

I ignored Emmett's comment not sure how to answer it and asked Isabella another question.

'What happened to Isa?' I asked; it was Isabella's turn to raise an eyebrow.

'Really, Father?' she questioned, shaking her head.

I stared at her for a minute trying to understand what she was hinting at before I remembered that it was only I who could get away with calling her "Isa," her mother had trouble calling her "Izzy," since my Isa knew her mother didn't really love her.

'Stupid question,' I muttered, looking sheepish.

I smiled when Isabella let out a little giggle and nodded in agreement.

My smile didn't last very long as I recalled Rosalie's comment. I turn to face my blonde daughter, frowning.

'I think I know my own daughter,' I said not being able to stop myself sounding a little disappointed and cold, as Rosalie look appropriately abashed.

I saw Isabella glance between Rosalie and myself before reaching up to her neck and placing something on top of her t-shirt.

I looked around at her movement realising it was a necklace, the necklace I gave before I left; my eyes flickered down to the charm, reaching out with my free hand to brush my thumb over the Cullen coat of arms. With the realization that, if she was still the little seven-year-old I remembered, then she probably hadn't taken this off. Feeling as though I wanted to cry, I squeezed her shoulders once again and kissed her hair.

Isabella smiled up at me as Alice spoke.

'That's pretty,' Alice grinned. 'At least you can accessorise even if you can't dress.'

I fought to urge to smile at my Isabella's expression

'Sorry?' she asked.

'Alice, is rather a fashion enthusiast,' I chuckled. 'Seems that necklace never goes out of fashion.'

'You know it?' Alice asked.

'I bought it,' I smiled, as Alice jumped forward to take a look.

Once she was sat back in her seat, Isabella looked around at me, bewildered.

'Alice,' I shrugged in explanation, not being able to think of anything else.

She smiled at me, shaking her head slightly before turning to Edward, I stiffened slightly, remembering Alice's head gesture.

'What did you mean 'thank god'?' she questioned, as I tried not to flinch.

'Umm …' Edward's eyes flickered to mine asking for permission, wondering whether he should tell her and if so how much.

To save Edward I spoke.

'Edward is referring to the fact that he wont have to listen to my, and I quote, "depressing thoughts," any longer,' I smiled slightly, hoping that would satisfy her for now and trying not think that about some of those depressing thoughts.

I could tell by the look on her face she wanted to continue this line of questioning but as her eyes met mine, I saw the expression in hers change to old sorrow and a small frown line appeared between her eyebrows as they came together.

'What is with Grandfather's cross, Father?' she asked, obviously changing the subject which I thanked her internally for.

I laughed, 'oh yes, th-you,' – Isabella giggled at my slip into old English – 'would have seen that on thy – your - way in.'

'Father, how on earth does thou not raise suspicion?' she giggled, I knew she was only adding the thou to tease me but it was Jasper who spoke in answer to her question.

'He never usually speaks like that,' Jasper chuckled. 'You, or should I say thou, just seem to bring it out.'

I wondered if that was a good thing or not as I frowned slightly at Jaspers teasing, although Isabella giggled at me before turning to Jasper properly and I suddenly had a bad feeling.

'And thyth exclamation?' she asked.

I fought, and failed, against the smirk rising upon my face but without even turning toward me Isa spoke to me, as she did when she was younger she could always guess my expression without even seeing it.

'Don't thou smirk at me, Father' – she turned to face me once again, as Esme, Alice, and Jasper look amused and Rosalie, Emmett and Edward looked shocked that she knew I was smirking without looking at me – 'it is thou that is making me speak like this, I feel like a little girl.'

'My apologies,' I chuckled, not really meaning it; I liked my childish daughter, the daughter I remembered, speaking in the same way she always had.

'Thou is not sorry,' Isabella teased.

'_Thou_ is right,' I agreed and Isa bit her lip so she didn't laugh at my family's expressions.

'Jasper?' she asked turning back to him but before Jasper could say anything I stopped him.

'Upon the morrow,' I said to Isa, holding up my hand.

She sighed and I thought I saw her eyes twitch to hold back a flinch; I didn't press it as she wasn't with my requests – I would ask tomorrow.

'Is thou going to tell thy family the answer to Emmett's question?' Isabella now asked me. 'I am curious myself.'

I frowned slightly, maybe it wasn't as obvious as I had thought.

'And if you are, Carlisle,' Emmett adding in quickly as Alice's gaze shot to Isa's face, I frowned at that but Isabella just smiled at Alice. 'Make sure you use proper English.'

I tried my best not to smile at his annoyance with the English from mine and Isabella's time.

'You do realize, Emmett, that you're the only one complaining about their language,' Esme observed before turning to my Isabella. 'Any child of Carlisle's is a child of mine.'

I glanced at Isabella wondering what caused Esme to say that and why Isa suddenly relaxed before smiling at my wife. I saw Isa's head drop toward her lap and a small smile on her lips. I held my laughter in knowing what was wrong – typically Isabella.

'Thank thou,' Isa mumbled as I continued to laugh silently, she looked up at me and I gestured with my head toward Esme.

Isabella kissed my cheek before walking over to my wife, pausing several steps away from her, no doubt due to the sudden tension in the room as everyone watched her progress.

Esme smiled, guessing what was wrong and closed the gap between them, wrapping my child in her arms. I smiled as I saw Isabella relax slightly.

'Your father's missed you,' Esme whispered to Isa, although we could all hear, before pulling back and smiling at her.

I frowned slightly as Isabella stepped away from Esme, my eyes boring into her back, they had to get along, they had so far. I saw hurt and confusion flash across my wife's face.

Isabella then did something the even I hadn't expected and I knew my daughter like the back of my hand – or at least I did when she was little - she raised her hand and spoke a nickname, 'Izzy.'

My eyebrows rose before I caught on and started to laugh at my daughter's actions and my wife expression. Several members of my family sent me worried looks, probably wondering if I had lost my mind.

'She's telling you, you can call her Izzy,' I said, still laughing, I could almost picture Isa trying not to join me, her biting her lip to stop the laughter coming out.

Esme's expression suddenly cleared up and she grinned, I guess she was seriously worried Isa didn't like her. Esme took my child's hand but instead of shaking it she used it to pull Isabella toward her and wrap her in another hug.

As Esme walked to sit next to Alice and Jasper on the sofa, once she and Isa had broke apart, my Isabella nearly skipped back to me, wrapping her arms around waist and pulling her legs onto the sofa. I chuckled wrapping my arms around her thinking of how much she looked like the seven year old I had last seen.

My family smiled softly at us.

'Oh, and Emmet,' I said, trying to sound nonchalant and offhanded. 'I've never spoken of Isa, as it hurt too much.'

I knew I'd failed as Isabella hugged me tighter; I shut my eyes once again trying to keep the memories at bay.


	12. A little house

Forks (Esme)

_Izzy. _She was allowing me to call her_ Izzy. _Alice has just managed to drag _Izzy_ away from Carlisle, having enough of her outfit, although that took a lot of convincing – I pitied the poor girl, more than 300 years without her father – it resulted in Carlisle speaking up on appealing to both girls.

'Isa, you realize Alice isn't going to leave you alone until she changes your clothes into something she approves of,' he chuckled and when that hadn't worked, he sighed, hugging her close to him.

'I'm promise, Isabella, I'm not going to disappear,' I could tell it hurt him a little that his daughter was so sure he was suddenly going to.

Izzy had stared into his eyes for a few minutes before kissing his cheek and being pulled out of the room.

I looked over at Carlisle as he sighed.

'Are you all right?' I questioned, laying a hand on his leg.

'She's letting you call her Izzy,' Carlisle smiled, after a few minutes and I knew he wasn't answering my question.

'Is that such a big thing,' I questioned, knowing it was to me.

'Isa's very fond of her name and protective,' he chuckled, and I smiled as I saw his face soften as he thought of his daughter, it was so obvious she was the most important thing in the world to him. 'She doesn't like it being shortened unless she says so. I was the only one who was allowed to call her Isa, she'd glare at her mother on the rare occasions she called her Izzy –'

Carlisle suddenly stopped to take in my expression, probably wondering how I felt about the fact that her mother had called her Izzy.

I smiled at him, 'so she's letting me use the nickname not even her mother was allowed to use?'

'Yes,' Carlisle grinned. 'She was a very strange girl, probably made me love her even more.'

'I'm not strange, Father,' a soft child-like voice I had already become attuned to said from the stairs.

'You are just a little, my child,' Carlisle said, as Izzy stepped into the room, with Alice at her heels

I grinned at Isabella's outfit, a soft blue top, floating down above a pair of dark blue jeans and small heeled black shoes.

'I'm no stranger than you,' Izzy disagreed.

'And whoever said I was normal,' Carlisle chuckled, I loved watching these two talk, a side of Carlisle I never saw came out.

'So true,' Izzy giggled, as Alice grabbed her hand.

'I'm dragging Bella shopping,' Alice grinned, literally dragging Izzy to the door, Izzy shot us a pleading look over her shoulder.

'Wait a minute, Alice,' I called, they both stopped in the doorway.

'Izzy, where are you living?' I asked by step-daughter.

'Just a little house,' Izzy smiled at me. 'Why?'

'And this little house?' I asked, ignoring Izzy's question, as I saw Carlisle smiled, knowing I wanted her here.

'Is a little house,' Izzy said, fighting a confused smile.

I turned to Carlisle trying to tell him he should be doing this without speaking.

'Isa, I'd rather you stayed here,' he said, his eyebrows pulling into a concerned look.

'Father, I –' Izzy began.

'Please, Isabella,' Carlisle said, raising his eyebrows. 'I've lost you once, I don't want to lose you again.'

I could see Izzy's resolve wavering and wondered what was holding her back, but before I could think anymore about it Carlisle's face crumpled.

'Unless you don't want to,' he said, sounding hurt.

I tried to hold back a smile knowing that Isabella wouldn't refuse her father now. She flew across the room, acting far younger than her age and I knew why.

'No, no, no, Father,' she cried, wrapping her arms around him as Alice and I shared an amused and yet sad look both understanding how Izzy felt but amused by her actions. 'No, Father, it's not that.'

'Please Bella,' Alice said, pouting when Izzy looked over her shoulder towards Alice.

'I don't want to intrude,' Izzy muttered, so low a human wouldn't be able to hear it.

I heard Carlisle's breath whoosh out of his lungs as he hugged his daughter tighter.

Rosalie flew down into the house from the garage, as both she and Alice stared at Izzy in shock and sadness. I felt like crying, luckily none of the boys had heard her, not being in the house or close enough to hear her small voice.

'You wouldn't be intruding,' Alice said, sounding upset.

'You belong here,' Rosalie smiled, more together than Alice and I.

I moved to sit back next to Carlisle and Isabella, not sure exactly when I got up. I stroke Izzy's hair as Carlisle held her close, his pained gaze meeting my upset and worried one. I tried to think of something to say to comfort her but barely knowing her I couldn't think of anything to say that didn't have the slightest chance of making it worse, so I stayed quiet.

'Isabella Marie Cullen,' Carlisle said, a few second later, in a firm but soft, loving voice. 'Alice and Rosalie are right, you belong here, I won't lose you again to a silly fear, one that certainly isn't true. You're my daughter, you belong with me, and if I ever know you're thinking this way again I'll, I'll' – Carlisle paused trying to think of something – 'I'll ground you.'

Alice, Rosalie and I laughed at his words while a smile broke out on Carlisle face as we heard Isabella's charming laugh, although it sounded rather sad.

'Now, please, child,' Carlisle whispered. 'Please stay.'

Izzy turned slightly in Carlisle arms to look at me, I smiled at nodding my head.

'Please Izzy,' I whispered, as her gaze searched my face.

'I'll have to drag her shopping,' Alice muttered, grinning.

Rosalie's gaze snapped to her from Izzy, 'we're trying to convince her to stay, Alice.'

'I thought you were doing that anyway,' I reminded her.

Our conversation, although completely serious, caused Izzy to laugh.

'Please Bells,' Alice and Rosalie said together, shortening her already shortened name.

Carlisle stared down at his daughter, pain still clear in his eyes, as soon as Izzy's eyes meet his, her face became angry.

'Isa?' Carlisle asked, confused by the sudden anger on his daughters face and pain in her eyes,

'Bad Isa,' Izzy grinned slightly to herself, shutting her eyes and looking away from her father's confused and worried gaze_._

'Izzy?' I questioned, Carlisle looking just as confused as I felt.

She shook her head, looking back into Carlisle's concerned eyes, she relaxed.

I took advantage of the sudden softness and calmness in her eyes to ask her once again.

'Izzy, will you please stay with us?' I asked, struggling to raise my voice above a whisper. 'I don't think I could stand to live with your father if you didn't.'

Izzy moved her gaze from her father to meet my sincere one before going back to her father, looking like a confused little girl.

'Please, Isa,' Carlisle whispered and I knew that this was really getting to him even if it barely showed.

As Izzy took in her father's face she must have come to the same conclusion, I couldn't help but love how well Isabella knew her father even after so many years apart and how much she loved him.

I suddenly realised what she had meant by "Bad Isa." She'd seen the pain in her father's eyes and known she was causing that look, and hating herself due to it.

'I love you, Father,' Izzy whispered and I had a sudden swell of fear despite my recent realization, Carlisle face showed the same but he answered the same as he did last time - maybe it was a thing between them.

'And I you, Isa,' he smiled slightly. 'More than my own life.'

I'm sure my fear showed on my face as Alice and Rosalie disappeared up the stairs, obviously thinking that there was nothing they could do to make Isabella stay.

'What on earth is wrong?' Izzy asked me.

Carlisle looked at me as though he had suddenly realized his daughter leaving would affect me as well, and I couldn't blame him, he must be in so much pain at the moment.

I tried to smile at Izzy but I think it came out as more of a grimace.

'Do you really want me to stay?' Izzy asked me.

'Yes, yes, yes,' I said, trying on a last ditch effort to get her to stay.

'I wouldn't,' she paused turning to her father, '- please don't ground me, Father,' Carlisle frowned slightly before Izzy turned back to me. 'I wouldn't be intruding.'

'Definitely not,' I answering quickly, clinging to the little bit of hope I could suddenly see.

She looked between Carlisle and myself.

'And Alice and Rosalie want me to stay?' she questioned and I felt as though she was waiting for us to answer one of her questions wrong or to hesitate in the answer.

'Most defiantly,' Carlisle smiled happily, obviously more confident Izzy would stay than I was, I clinged to that, knowing it was he who knew her best.

'Edward? Jasper? Emmett?' Izzy questioned.

I nodded to each one, smiling, Izzy turned to her father, who nodded as well. She was silent for a few minutes, looking at her lap before speaking.

'What's the story?' she asked, peaking under her lashes at her father.

Carlisle broke into a wide smile, looking more relived than I'd ever seen him, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her hair repeatedly, hugging her close to him. He then stretched an arm out to me, pulling me toward them. I kissed her forehead, thanking her.

'Alice! Rosalie!' I called, nearly crying.

They ran down the stairs, obviously having been listening to our conversation.

'Stop being so hard to see!' Alice complained to Izzy. 'Why can't I see the important things to do with you? First, I don't see that you're Carlisle's biological daughter, and now I couldn't see the outcome of this.'

Rosalie shushed her, smiling widely at Izzy.

'I'm glad you're staying, Bells,' she grinned

'Aren't we all,' Carlisle breathed.

'I wasn't kidding,' Izzy said. 'What's the story?'

We all laughed; glad she was talking as she had when we first met her - with confidence.

'Can't the story stay the same,' Alice bounced.

'Somehow I don't we can say Izzy is Carlisle's daughter from another marriage,' I frowned, wondering how this was going to work.

'We'll say Bella's both you're child,' Rosalie smiled. 'She looks too much like Carlisle to be anyone else. If that's alright with you two?'

Izzy nodded against her father's chest and I smiled at her

'That would work,' Alice grinned. 'Bells could have gotten the wavy hair from Esme.'

'Bella's seventeen, though, she's too old' Emmett frowned, coming into the house. 'Nice to now you're staying, sis.'

Izzy grinned at him.

'Are you telling me Bella can't pass for younger than seventeen,' Alice raised an eyebrow.

Carlisle suddenly laughed cutting off whatever Edward was about to say and so did Izzy as Emmett murmured in agreement.

'What?' Jasper asking, sitting in a chair.

'People used to say Bella looked too old for her age,' Edward chuckled obviously reading my husbands mind for him place leaning against the door frame.

'And now you can pass for younger,' Rosalie laughed.

'Carlisle, right now you're claiming the age …' Jasper trailed of.

'32,' Carlisle answered promptly, chuckling at Izzy's furrowed eyebrows, no doubt wondering how he was claiming the age.

'Izzy can hold at least 15,' Alice shrugged. 'Maybe if she's lucky 14.'

'It doesn't work when I'm enrolled in high school as a sixteen year old,' Izzy frowned.

'We'll say you're turning sixteen in July,' I suggested. 'That makes you fifteen at the moment; Carlisle's "birthday" is in a few days anyway so he'll be 33.'

'Teen pregnancy, Esme?' Rosalie teased.

'That would make us 18,' Carlisle grimaced.

We then shared a look and glanced down at Izzy, perfectly in time.

'Oh well,' we shrugged, as the kids laughed.

'Where's Bella been?' Jasper asked.

'Kidnapped,' Rosalie smiled innocently.

'Rose is a little theatrical,' Emmett chuckled.

'It would work,' Edward shrugged. 'No one would be cruel enough to ask about a kidnapping and –'

'Nobody talks to us anyway!' Jasper chuckled.

'So the story is, I'm Father's and Esme's only biological child,' Izzy recited, frowning as she recalled it all. 'I was kidnapped when I was young and have finally returned?'

'Exactly,' Emmett grinned.

'Perfect,' Izzy nodded, laughing.

* * *

An hour later Carlisle and I were alone once again, sitting in the lounge; Rosalie had joined Izzy and Alice on their shopping trip, while the boys went hunting.

'She's a vampire, Esme,' Carlisle sighed, his voice sounding loud in the unnatural silence that had fallen in the house although it was really very quite.

'I know,' I said as he turned toward from where he had been looking at the door.

'A vampire,' he repeated.

'Carlisle?' I asked, concerned, his constantly changing reactions to his daughter - happiness, sadness, pain, joy, sadness once again – seemed to leave me always a few steps behind, I felt sorry for our Jasper, who would have to feel every one of them, with the same intensity as Carlisle.

'She's been a vampire, all this time,' he muttered. 'There aren't many vampire's as old as I, Esme, you know that, I thought I'd met nearly all of them, turns out I missed the most important one.'

He sighed before speaking again.

'How could I not have known? Not had the slightest inclining that she was still out there? I should have looked harder, a mysterious disappear, no body,' he shook his head, 'most people died of illness or famine in my time and they certainly did not just disappear. Almost exactly ten years after my change, she was changed, imagine the pain she …'

He continued ranting as I tried to think of a way to stop him, I knew he felt guilty but I thought finding Isabella would get rid of it not make worse.

'Carlisle,' I sighed, taking his hands in my own. 'You couldn't have known, nobody could of, you'll find out everything "upon the morrow".'

Carlisle chuckled before frowning.

'What?' I asked, softly.

'Did you notice the flinches?' he asked. 'And the way Alice's eyes flickered to her when Emmett mentioned my name.'

I sighed, I had seen them and I had a pretty good idea what they were about.

'Why did they do that?' he asked as I stared at him in shock.

'You know, for someone so smart, you can be so dumb,' I laughed slightly. 'Carlisle, think. Think if a few years ago Rosalie or Emmett, Alice or Jasper, spoke the name Isabella …'

'I would have …' he trailed of before flinching. 'That explains Alice's look, she must have mentioned my name in passing and the last words I said to her were …'

He trailed off, his eyes wide.

'"And I you, Isa,"' I suggested. '"More than my own life."'

'That's part of it,' Carlisle smiled. 'Thank god, but I promised her something, a promise I broke.'

I went to ask but suddenly the words Izzy flinched at came ringing through my mind.

'Upon the morrow, my child,' I quote softly.

'Basically,' Carlisle grimaced only now realising how stupid he'd been to say those words.

'We're back,' Alice sang, making us jump as she, Rosalie and Isabella walked in the front door, Izzy meeting her fathers eye, smiling softly.

'I'm promise to be thy bedside when thy eyeth open upon the morrow,' I suppose she quoted as Carlisle flinched slightly.

Izzy smiled widely at Carlisle letting him know that he was forgive for breaking the promise he always said was the worst to break – a promise to return.

'What are you on about?' Rosalie asked, looking between Isabella, Carlisle and I.

'Carlisle's been thinking about the past,' I murmured softly.

'Good thing I wasn't in the room then,' Jasper and Edward both said, walking in from their hunt, with Emmett right beside them.

'That's the promise you broke?' I asked, just to make sure, basically ignoring our kids presence in the room.

'Yes,' he sighed before reaching out a hand towards Isabella. 'Isa, come here.'

Alice took Isabella's bags without a moments hesitation, Izzy smiled at her before walking toward Carlisle taking his hand when she was in distance.

He stood up and pulled her out of the back door.


	13. I'm sorry

_(Isabella)_

'I thought we were going to have our conversation upon the morrow, Father,' I teased, as he pulled me out of his family's hearing distance.

'We are,' Father said, short but soft.

'Father, is everything okay?' I asked, stopping in my tracks now we were out of his families hearing distance.

Father span around and wrapped me in a hug, confused I hugged him back.

'Father?' I asked.

'Isa, I'm sorry,' he pulled back bending his knees slightly to look me straight in the eye. 'I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and stayed at home that night, I'm sorry I broke that promise, I'm sorry I lied when I said I didn't, I'm sorry I left or died, I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, I'm –'

My eyebrows had rose before pulling back together, my eyes wide. Here was my calm, collected Father, apologising for things that wasn't his fault, things he couldn't have foreseen, things he couldn't have controlled as much as I wished he could have so none of this would have ever happened.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, cutting of his string of apologies.

'Listen to me, Father, because I'm only going to say this once,' I said, firmly. 'Shut up.'

'Isabella!' Father chuckled trying to scold me and failing miserably, wrapping his arms around me and standing nearly to his full height, so I was on my tiptoes.

'It's not your fault, Father,' I continued. 'I certainly don't blame you, and so neither should you.'

Father hugged me tighter before picking me up and spinning me round in a circle as he did so many times when I was younger. I giggled as he placed me down; glad I couldn't get dizzy now.

'What does thou mean by upon the morrow?' I question, pulling back slightly. 'Aren't you going to work and aren't I going to school?'

'Alice has foreseen,' Father smiled as I giggled, 'that you are not going to school and I am not going to work.'

'Are you going to take a sick day?' I teased, knowing my father wouldn't have taken a sick day, except on the sunny days when he couldn't be seen.

'No, it's a getting to know my long lost daughter day,' Father chuckled.

'I didn't know such a day existed,' I frowned as though seriously considering it.

Father chuckled, 'we're just getting the story out there – at least, that's what Alice said.'

We both feel silent looking over at the house; I could see Emmett and Jasper playing what looked like a very boisterous game, while Rosalie and Alice, poured through magazines. Edward and Esme had both drifted of somewhere.

'Isabella,' Father's serious voice caught my attention.

'Yes, Father?'

'It's not a pleasant story, is it?' Father questioned although it seemed he didn't really want an answer.

'If it was I'd been under a gravestone now, as would you,' I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, seeing him sigh.

'At least, I'm prepared,' he muttered, I wasn't sure he wanted me to hear, though.

'Come on,' he said, louder pulling me back toward the house, gently.

As we walked my eyes landed on a beautiful piano.

'Whose is that?' I asked the room at large.

'Edwards,' Esme smiled appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

'You play?' Edward asked, walking into the room as well.

'A little of an Organ,' I smiled, glancing at my father. 'Father taught me.'

'Carlisle plays?' Alice yelped.

'Played, Alice,' Father corrected, sending me an annoyed look as I smiled innocently. 'Played, past tense, not anymore.'

'Father!' I complained. 'Why ever not?'

Father just rolled his eyes not giving my complaint an answer.

'Play something, Izzy,' Esme requested.

I looked at Edward to see if he minded, but he just waved a hand at his piano, a small smile on his face. I made my way to the piano, Father sitting down, a smile on his face as well. I knew heloved hearing my play, I was quite good in our time but I hadn't played for many years and the standard of music had risen.

I sat down on the stool, staring at the keys for a few minutes before playing.

It was one of the few pieces Father taught me, it wasn't the most complicated piece in the world but it was beautiful and I loved it. Father used to say it reminded him of me and I'd always resist the urge to scoff and roll my eyes instead kissing his cheek and smiling.

Once I finished I turned to look at the family, strange how I suddenly considered them my family as well as my fathers'. They all clapped, Edward and Rosalie grinning, I guess they're the musicians in the family. Father looked as though he would have tears in his eyes, if he was able to produce them, he seemed to be like that a lot, he obvious recognised the music.


	14. Life

The next morning Father led me into the forest surrounding the house, over a river that we jumped with easy. After a few minutes of walking a human speed we reached a large clearing, you could hear a stream nearby and a few elks grazing at the other end from us – we ignored them as thoroughly as they ignored us.

'So …' I trailed off suddenly feeling nervous, something I had never felt before in my father presence he just emitted a calm aurora.

Father chuckled, sitting on the grass and patting a spot of grass next to him. I rolled my eyes flopping down onto the ground. We were quiet for a few minutes before Father spoke once again.

'So,' he paused and I knew he was changing what he was going to ask. 'Where were you last?'

I fought the urge to scoff and raised my eyebrow at him.

'Really?' I asked.

'Really,' the corner of his mouth jerked up.

'I was in Cilaos, Reunion,' I replied to his random question. 'It's a little Island of the west coast of Madagascar.'

'What's it like?' Father asked and I felt as though he was delaying the heavy and unavoidable topic of how were changed and what we'd been doing.

'Wet,' I replied. 'It was sunny at the most for 8 hours, while here it's 11, is it not? But the least here is only 2 while there it was 7.'

Father smiled slightly, 'do you like cities, Isa?' he questioned.

I frowned slightly wondering where the question came from, 'very much so, Father, and yourself?'

Father shrugged, as though he wasn't really bothered.

'What are you thinking, Father?' I asked, concerned.

Father sighed and I thought for a moment that he wasn't going to tell me but then he spoke, 'I need to know what happened to you but I really don't think I want to.'

'Father,' I sighed and the after a few minutes of silence I spoke again, musing, more to myself than him, 'it's not so bad, I suppose, just a bit lonely. I never killed anyone, you know,' I spoke to him again, as his eyebrows shot up.

'That nice to know,' he murmured. 'How come?'

'I didn't want to be a monster,' I muttered, playing with my necklace. 'I tried to burn myself in the sunlight to begin with.'

'That's a myth, my child,' Father chuckled, although he still looked a little sad.

'I know that now,' I huffed. 'Then when that didn't work I tried jumping of a cliff, drowning myself, all the while trying to avoid humans… what?'

Father was looking a little amused but shocked as well, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and turning to face me, brushing a bit of hair away from my eyes.

'I did vaguely the same thing,' Father chuckled, smiling at me, I smiled, it was so obvious mow that I was more like my father than I had originally thought.

He then lay back down next to me and waved a hand for me to continue. I rolled my eyes, feeling I had done that more since I had regained my father than I had in all my life.

'Of course none of that worked,' I continued where I had left off and Father snorted slightly knowing how true that was. 'I was staying, or hiding, in a forest and an unlucky doe, well lucky for me and unlucky for her, just happened to walk across a very thirsty vampire … what now?'

'Just thinking how similar we actually are,' Father chuckled.

'Let me guess the deer,' I giggled, Father nodded.

'Strange, isn't it,' Father mused before taking a deep breath. 'Now, from the beginning Isa, what happened?'

'When's the beginning?' I asked, softly.

'What happened after I …,' Father trailed off obviously knowing he didn't die, but not liking to say that he left.

'Died of sorts?' I finished. 'We moved in with Mother's parents.'

Father grimaced, 'What was that like?'

'Okay, I guess,' I shrugged. 'I was more like a servant, though.'

Father frowned but I continued skipping out all my moping to when I was changed.

'I was on my way back from getting water when it happened – the tap was broken,' I added to my father's confused look and he looked slightly annoyed, probably at the tap, I tried not to laugh, 'the vampire came up behind me, like a normal person would. I would have been polite if his expression hadn't been so hostile and his eyes weren't black. I- I turned to run but he grabbed me from behind.'

I paused, thinking whether I should tell my father about him kissing me. Father looked at me from where he had been frowning up at the cloudy sky.

'Tell me everything, Isabella,' he said in a slightly firm voice, but soft, sympathetic, he knew how hard it was to speak of it.

'It's a bit blurry,' I said lamely. 'I don't remember much, I blocked out bad or painful memories, it's like they never happened' – that was very true the only pain I hadn't been able to block out was the one of his death, Father, however, shot me a stern look – 'but I remember him kissing me' (Father let out a very real growl, and I smiled a little at how protective my father was, although most girls would find that annoying) 'dragging me into the forest and biting me.'

I edited it a lot, knowing my father didn't need to here it all in detail. Father flinched and I knew he was thinking of the pain of transforming, although once again I had blocked it out - although I could remember it hurt, I couldn't remember how much. I skipped past it.

'When I "awoke" I was still in the clump of trees where he had bit me, you know, the one near the house,' Father nodded but frowned as though he was wondering something.

'That's surrounding by houses,' Father murmured. 'How did you not kill anyone, especially as a new born vampire?'

'I don't know, Father,' I replied. 'I hadn't realized that it was odd until a few years later when I met some Normands. I had slipped into a crouch but then I just I didn't want to be a monster and …'

I trailed off but Father urged me to continue.

'And pictured your face, disappointed,' I said, a bit lamely, 'and ran.'

'Ran?' Father questioned, incredulously. 'You just stopped hunting and ran.'

I nodded, 'it may have something to do with the fact that I'm a shield but I doubt it.'

'Shield?' Father repeated. 'I doubt that as well, but how did you figure that out?'

'Have you ever met Aro?' I asked.

'Aro of the Voltori?' Father asked raising his eyebrows.

'Mhmm,' I nodded.

'Yes, I stayed with them for a while,' Father shrugged as best he could while lying on the ground. 'I'll tell you about it later.'

I smiled, 'well, he can't read my mind - that's how we figured it out - we worked on it so I could project it over others' – I paused before adding smugly- 'Jane doesn't work on me either.'

Father laughed, no doubt imagining little Jane's face a not being able to use her gift.

'How come you're all alone?' Father asked, sober once again sounding like he did when he asked why I never went over to friends when I was little.

'Do you realize how few vampires with our diet there are out there?' I asked. 'I have a few normad friends, they taught me a lot but I've never really stayed with them long.'

Father smiled but I continued.

'Have you ever met the Irish coven?' I questioned.

'Maggie and Siobhan,' Father nodded.

'I spent a while with them and Siobhan's mate, Liam,' I grinned remembering my time with them.

'I'm glad Siobhan's found someone, it's been a long time since I've heard from them,' Father smiled.

'Are you close?' I questioned.

'Quite,' Father smiled.

'How annoying,' I said a few minutes later, slightly higher than normal as I thought back to when I was with them.

_ 'I have a dear friend called Carlisle,' Siobhan had said as we wondered through a forest after I had told her my story – I had been with them for many years and trusted her impeccably 'He has a large coven, although, they are more like a family, in America – feed on animal blood, like yourself.'_

_ 'Maybe I should go visit, sometime,' I had smiled, happy to know someone else followed my diet._

_ 'You'd love them,' Siobhan had grinned._

'Isabella?' Father asked, bringing me away from the conversation of the past to the one I was having now.

'Siobhan mentioned you,' I nearly complained. 'Just your first name, and I just let it pass, not even thinking it was possible.'

Father lent over and wrapped an arm around me as he frowned in thought and I closed my eyes in disappointment.

'Have you ever met Amun?' Father asked after a while.

'Yes,' I sighed. 'He was annoying, I didn't stay with him long, I like Kebi, though.'

'Now that I think about it, I think he mentioned you and I, too, let it pass,' Father sighed and I could tell her wasn't just saying this to make me feel better, he was telling the truth.

'That sucks,' I muttered.

'Yes, it does,' Father breathed closing his eyes as I had but then opened them not long after. 'Oh well, I've got you back now.'

'Definitely,' I smiled. 'And you can't get rid of me.'

'I wouldn't want to,' Father smiled, hugging me close.

'So before we got distracted, you were saying about how you ran away from hunting humans …' Father urged me to continue.

_ '_Yes, I was,' I smiled slightly. 'I already told you about the hole trying to destroy myself bit' – Father flinched slightly, obviously not liking the idea of his little girl trying to kill herself – 'I gained control of my thirst after a few centuries, never killing once,' (I was really proud of that, Father chuckled) 'stayed with a few normads, moving countries. Eventually I started enrolling in high schools each time and getting part time jobs to support myself … life a bit repetitive don't you think?'

'Try life with Emmett,' Father chuckled; I smiled glad he didn't find life the same as I did.

'Of course, I stayed with the Volturi in 1900, that was … interesting the say the least,' I smiled slightly. 'Although I swear, in my decade there I never saw Marcus smile.'

'After the death of his mate Marcus did come withdraw, he didn't seem to care about anything in the world,' Father frowned. 'He's only kept in the coven due to Chelsea's power.'

'I know,' I sighed, feeling sorry for Marcus.

'So you were in Volterra in the 1900's,' Father muttered. 'Many years after myself.'

'This is getting quite strange,' I giggled.

'Indeed,' Father grinned. 'And I thought the sayings were Mother like Daughter and Father like son.'

'You know I am nothing like Mother, Father,' I disagreed.

'You have her hair,' Father laughed as I just shook my head, grinning.

'So what can you tell me about your life, Father?' I questioned. 'It's got to be more interesting than mine.'

'That rather depends on your perspective, don't you think?' Father smiled.

'Just tell me, Father, please,' I pleaded.

Father chuckled.

'Where do you want me to start?' he then asked.

'What happened after you went out?' I replied calmly.

Father sighed as though he really didn't want me to know butknew he wouldn't get out of it probably because he could never deny me anything..

'You're reaction gave me an … troubled feeling, I'll admit, no matter how calm and sure I had seemed, I was anxious,' he began. 'I knew that when you had a really bad feeling it was very likely something was about to go wrong but I knew I had no choice but to go out no matter how much I wished it wasn't so, and, as we know, once again you were right.

'As usual, the men gathered the pitchforks and torches, and we waited where I had seen one exit a few days earlier –'

'The day you came home extremely stressed?' I asked, remembering how odd my father had looked that day.

'Indeed,' Father chuckled; obviously not surprised I remembered this. 'Eventually one did emerge from the entrance. He was old and … thirsty, he spoke Latin to some other vampires. He ran and we ran after him.

'He could have easily escaped us but I believe he was too hungry so he chose to attack. Killed two other men, dragged a third off and left me bleeding as the rest of my men ran after him and his victim.

' I knew what my father would do if I went home, and so do you, or you wouldn't have ran as well – I'd be burned for contact with the creature – so I quickly scribbled a note to you, my beloved daughter,' (I smiled lightly) 'and hid myself in a cellar full of rotting potatoes for the three days it took to transform. Once it was over I realized what I had become and that I couldn't go back to you.'

'What did you do then?' I asked; finally glad to know what had happened to my father.

'I rebelled of sorts, just as you did,' Father chuckled again. 'Tried to drown myself, jumped from great heights – I didn't, however, try to burn myself.'

'Shut up,' I said to his teasing.

'I tried to starve myself …'

'Dehydrate,' I corrected.

'I beg your pardon?' Father grinned not looking slightly annoyed by my interruptions.

'We drink blood, do we not?' I smiled slightly. 'So you were not exactly starving yourselves, it's more from lack of, in a human's case, water or liquid. You really should have thought of that, Father, you are a doctor after all.'

Father just laughed, 'quite right, my child, quite right.'

'Sorry, continue,' I grinned. 'You tried to _dehydrate _yourself …'

'I grew thirsty and weak, staying as far away as I could from human population. For months I walked by night, looking for the remotest places, hating myself.

'One night,' Father chuckled, 'a herd of deer passed where I was, well, hiding and I basically attacked it without a thought – good thing it was not a human – then I became what we've called a vegetarian vampire.

'After that I began to make better use of my time –' Father said but I interrupted once again.

'You better have, you've always been intelligent, Father, and always wanting to know more,' I spoke confidently.

'You regard me too highly, my child,' Father said, although I could see he was happy I still thought that of him.

'I disagree.'

'Of course you do,' Father sighed. 'Anyway I began to study in the night, and plan by day. I swam to France and continued into Europe, there were many universities there. I studied, once again by night, music, science, medicine – and from that I found I wanted to save human lives' (I grinned) 'It took me two centuries to perfect my control, two centuries of torturous effort, although completely worth it. Now I could do what I love with agony or fear, I find a great deal of peace there, at the hospital …'

'Emmett,' I laughed.

Father pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing but I could see his shoulders shaking slightly. He shook his head and continued after a few minutes.

'I was in studying in Italy when I met our dear friend, Aro,' Father grinned and I giggled. 'They are far more civilized and educated than those in London.'

'Really, Father, I had no idea,' I teased; Father chuckled and rolled his eyes.

'I stayed with them for two centuries,' Father said and at my questioning look he added. 'I left around 1802' (I nodded) 'due to their persistence in trying to get me to change my diet, although I did the same to them. I thought I'd try the New World, I was very lonely, I had hoped to find others like us.'

I frowned, knowing what it felt like to feel lonely_._

'Eventually I found Edward,' Father smiled, but seemed to be a little odd now that we were talking about Edward. 'He was dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918' – I cringed at how long my Father had been alone – 'It was his mother that finally convinced me, she begged me to save him in anyway I could, things I could do that others couldn't, she somehow knew what I was or at least knew I wasn't human. She had taken a bad turn that night and not long after her request, maybe an hour, she died.

'I had looked at Edward. His face was so pure and good even dying and I couldn't help thinking that if the personality was as kind of face he would have been the type of man I would have liked you to marry …'

Father trailed off, looking as if he was wondering something while I was glad I couldn't blush anymore.

'I acted on a whim,' he said, a few seconds later. 'I'm not sorry though, I've never been sorry that I saved Edward.'

I smiled, some part of me was glad he had saved Edward but I couldn't understand why.

'Who came next?' I asked. 'Not the story, they can tell me if they want.'

Father grinned at me, 'so considerate.

'Esme came next, then Rosalie, she then brought Emmett and then many years later Alice and Jasper joined us.

'Isa?' Father asked suddenly and I knew this would have nothing to do with our previous conversation.

'Yes, Father?' I answered when I realized he wasn't going to say anything more.

'I have already guessed an answer to this but would you are to tell me,' Father paused. 'Why did Alice's eyes flicker to you when Emmett said my name?'

'Why do you think?' I asked, looking away and trying to avoid the question.

Father took my chin lightly, gently turning my face to look into his burning, golden eyes.

'Isabella?' he asked softly.

'I didn't like,' I took a breath, 'hearing your name … it hurt.'

I had barely finished my disjointed sentence before Father pulled me into a tight hug.

'I know,' he muttered into my hair and I knew he meant he was the same. 'And "upon the morrow" because that was the promise I broke?'

I nodded against his chest causing him to sigh.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered and I resisted the urge to hit him lightly.

'Don't be,' I groaned. 'I told you yesterday.'

And that's as far as the story goes, I really don't like it as an ending so I may continue it but my 'We're Back' Harry Potter story has priority so this wont be done for ages and when it is it will be rarely.

I hope you liked this bit, please review x


	15. Story Telling

Carlisle's POV (Forks)

'Good morning, Mother,' Isabella grinned as she and I walked into the lounge.

It was the early hours of the morning so it was still dark: Isabella and I had talked for a long time after we had finished our stories. Everyone was spread out around them house doing whatever their night time activities were.

I grinned at my daughters words knowing how much that would mean to Esme, even if it was just because of the story we had decided on. Esme, however, looked up in shock from her blue prints at her words, she had obviously not realized that for the story to work Isa would have to call her 'Mother.'

Isabella continued walking out of the room to go and ask someone if she could borrow a book no doubt as I stopped by the wall trying not to laugh at my wife's expression.

'Did she just …?' Esme asked.

'Indeed,' I chuckled.

A smile broke out on Esme's face before she turned serious.

'How was it?' she asked. 'You two were gone a long time.'

'Fine,' it was my turn to smile as I answered her question. 'It wasn't the worst story she could have had, just lonely.'

'How long has she been alone?' my wife asked concerned.

'On and off,' I frowned, walking towards her while looking around for something that we could talk about instead of Isa so I could digest it all.

Esme, of course, seemed to read my mind.

'I'm thinking off doing up that cottage up in the woods,' she smiled, turning back to her blueprints.

'Really?' I asked, leaning on the back of her chair to look over her shoulder. 'Why?'

'I want a project,' she shrugged. 'We could give it too one of the children when they get married again.'

'Yes,' I agreed. 'Rosalie and Emmett will be getting married again soon, won't they?'

'I hope they don't destroy this one,' Esme sighed as I chuckled.

'We can hope,' I smiled at her.

Many doctors stopped me during my next day at work that Monday. Some expressing their apologies for the loss of my daughter to begin with before talking to me about how it felt to have her back; others just asked why I'd never mentioned her. Many of the female employees and some of the male looked at me with a strange look I couldn't quite place – they were all a lot like high schoolers, without all the gossiping and whispers.

* * *

(Esme)

'Excuse me, Mrs Cullen,' the chief of police asked me as I took my regular walk to the shops: it was to keep up appearances.

'Can I help you?' I turned to smile at the man.

'I – um – just wanted to express my congratulations,' he smiled, 'for having your daughter back. I wish you told me, I would have been happy to help.'

'Thank you,' I smiled at him, making my expression look slightly tearful but gratified all the same. 'My husband and I thought about telling you when we moved here but we had lost hope by then.'

Chief Swan smiled at me, patted my shoulder before heading away to get himself some food, looking slightly awkward.

* * *

(Rosalie)

'Have you seen the new Cullen girl?' I heard a girl sitting in front of me whisper to her friends.

'Yes,' a boy grinned. 'Her name's Isabella.'

I wrinkled my nose, these were what people considered the popular people in the school but this could were really cold-hearted snobs.

'Who cares,' another girl snorted harshly.

'She's hot and doesn't have a boyfriend as far as I've seen,' one boy muttered, nudging the boy who had spoken before.

'I stay away from her, if I were you,' I spoke up from my seat.

'Oh really, Hale,' the first girl sneered. 'What's it to you?'

'She's my sister-' I snarled.

'No she's not,' the final girl laughed. 'You're adopted, whereas she is actually your "parents" daughter – how does that make you feel?'

'I love her,' I replied softly. 'I don't care, Carlisle and Esme treat us all the same.'

'Right,' the first boy snorted as they all turned away then he muttered so quietly that he probably suspected I couldn't hear. 'What do you think the kidnappers did to her?'

'Torture?' one girl suggested, I glared.

The boys however seemed to thinking something a bit more – inappropriate.

'You never know…' one began, 'they may have been paedophiles.'

'How dare you!' I screeched and rose from my seat just as the teacher walked in.

'Miss Hale!' he snapped. 'What an earth is going on? Sit down.'

'Sir,' I stared. 'He just mentioned my sister.'

'Miss Alice Cullen or Miss Isabella Cullen?' he asked, looking more concerned as he said Bella's name.

'Isabella's,' I frowned but before I could say anymore the teacher turned to the boys.

'What did you say?' he asked.

'Nothing sir,' the boy who had suggested it said. 'We just asked he what happened and she flew off the hanger –'

'Miss Hale?'

'That's not true,' I said, breathing deeply through my nose glad I had hunted yesterday. 'He suggested her – her kidnappers were – her suggested they were –'

'Spit it out, Miss Hale,' the teacher said, although it was obvious my brilliant acting skills were making him worry about Bells.

'He suggested they may have been paedophiles,' I said softly.

The teachers face contorted into rage as the boys shrunk down although it was only one of them who said it while the rest of the class gasped before breaking out in whispers.

'Miss Hale, Mr Flang, Mr Dre-'

'It wasn't him, sir, just Flang said it,' I spoke up: I still had morals.

'Very well, you two go and see the Principal,' the teacher nodded. 'While I go contact Dr and Mrs Cullen and fetch Miss Cullen.'

* * *

(Carlisle)

'Hello,' I answered my phone as I sat in the break room of the hospital for the break I had to take.

'Dr Cullen?' a male voice, which I recognised as the Principal's, asked.

'Speaking,' I sighed, frowning deeply.

'I'm sitting in my office awaiting your daughters' arrival, with her sisters,' Mr Greene said, sounding deeply annoyed.

'Why?' I asked.

'You will find out when you and your wife come in,' Mr Greene replied. 'This is not something we can do over the phone and it cannot wait.'

I sighed looking at the hospital wondering how I was going to get out.

'I'll be there as soon as I can.'

* * *

(Isabella)

'Miss Cullen?' mine and Alice's English teacher called causing us both to look up.

'Miss Isabella Cullen,' Mr Mason checked.

'Yes, sir?' I asked as Alice and I shared a look.

'The principal requests you in his office,' Mr Mason said turning back to the board.

'Sir,' I spoke quickly. 'My father asked me to keep Alice near me because I'm really scared about wondering around school on my own but I feel safe with Alice and …'

I trailed off, hopping it would give of the desired affect, it seamed to work as Mr Mason's face softened slightly.

'Miss Cullen, go with you sister,' he said to Alice.

As soon as his words were out of his mouth Alice leapt up – at a human speed. We both gathered out belongings before Alice took my hand and led me out of the class.

We walked for a while before she laughed her tinkling laugh and said, 'nice job, I was bored out of my mind … however I wonder what's wrong?'

'Can't you see?'

'I can,' she replied. 'However, it's obviously not dangerous as it didn't hit me with it, therefore I'm not going to go looking for it – it's hard knowing the future sometimes.'

'Alice, what are you doing here?' Rosalie's voice asked, from across the entrance hall.

'What are you doing here?' I asked but Rosalie just raised her eyebrows at me, I sighed. 'Mr Mason asked for me, but then I tricked him into thinking I was scared so he let Alice come with me.'

'Nice job, Bells,' she grinned.

'Isa,' a stern male voice said behind me and I closed me eyes.

'Hello, Father,' I said turning around as Rosalie knocked on the door.

Father smiled at me and I noticed he was dressed in his white coat obviously just coming from work. I pushed that aside and hug him in greeting as I heard the door open.

'Hi mother,' I smiled at Esme, just realizing she was standing beside my father.

Her face lit up slightly again as I said the words. I hugged her as Alice and Rosalie smiled at their parents for all intents and purposes.

'Why don't you come in?' the Principals voice asked, as I turned to face him.

He waved Alice and Rosalie into the office, holding it open for them before Esme followed them and father guided me in.

Mr Greene gestured to the three seats in room before sitting down behind the desk. Father nodded for Alice, Rosalie and I to sit down facing the principal. Esme stood between mine and Rosalie's chairs while Father lent on my chair although his hand has resting on Alice's.

'Miss Hale,' Mr Greene said to Rosalie, looking as though he didn't know where to start. 'Could you tell us what you told Mr Vaner.'

'He already told you, sir,' Rosalie said quietly. 'Do I have to repeat it?'

'So you wish for me to tell you family?' he asked gently although it didn't sound like he was talking to a junior in high school.

Alice and I exchanged a look.

'Well, according to Miss Hale a boy in her class was being rather mean to Isabella here,' he began gesturing me as Esme took my hand.

'So?' I asked. 'I don't understand the big deal.'

'Not yet,' Mr Greene smiled gently at me as though dealing with a scared animal.

'Well, get on with it,' Father frowned.

'Apparently, they began discussing the kidnapping,' Mr Greene said softly causing all of us to draw a sharp breathe in, acting as though that was a painful memory.

I looked away from down to mine and Alice's still linked hands as Father squeezed my shoulder.

'And?' Esme asked fearfully.

'He, um,' Mr Greene shifted awkwardly in his seat. 'He suggested paedophilia.'

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Father growled and both Alice and Esme's hands tightened. Rosalie, I noticed, was looking at me, her long blond hair hiding her face from Mr Greene.

'Good job,' she mouthed at me before returning her head to her lap.

'Of course, there are consequences for his actions and his parent's are also coming in soon,' Mr Greene continued. 'I just thought you should be aware of the situation … I'll give you some time alone.'

He walked out of the room, Esme fantastically letting out a fake sob just as the door shut. We were all quiet for a long while waiting for him to walk down the corridor.

'Well done,' Father said quietly to us all.

'I think that was believable,' Esme smiled.

'Well done Bells,' Alice grinned. 'You're a good actress.'

'Thank you,' I laughed quietly.

'What a horrible boy, though,' Esme frowned and I couldn't help but smile at how she said it – she was so motherly, like it hurt her to say that about any child.

Father made a noise of agreement.

'We'll I wonder how long we have to stay,' he said after a while of content silence looking at his watch. 'I have to get back to the hospital.'

'Someone's coming,' Rosalie suddenly said looking at the door.

'We need to look like we were talking about this,' Esme fretted.

Father reached down picking me up of the chair and sitting down in it with me on his lap, Alice and Rosalie slid on the floor so they were sitting in front of the chair looking up at me with concern. Esme perched on the arm, holding my hand.

'I promise that didn't happen,' I said as the door began to creak open, leaning against my father's chest as I did when I was a little girl while Esme brushed a bit of hair escaping from behind my ears away from my face with her free hand.

Mr Greene cleared his throat awkwardly from the doorway, the corner of his mouth twitching toward a smile.

'I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to have a few words with the boy in questions parents,' he gestured professionally toward the couple who had just caught up with him.

We all began to move as they walked in.

'I'm so sorry,' the woman sighed, shaking Father's hand. 'I have no idea what made him say that.'

Father nodded to her before he swept out of the office keeping up the image of the over protective father – although he really was one so it couldn't be too hard for him. The couple sent an apologetic smile to us and Esme sent one back, her hands on my shoulders.

'Sorry about that,' she said softly. 'Izzy's his youngest girl, you can understand that right.'

They nodded to us before Esme hustled me, Alice and Rosalie out of the office. Father was waiting for us at the end of the hall.

'We'll talk more when we get home,' he said for Miss Cope's benefit looking straight at me in his usual fatherly gaze.

I nodded, a smile flittered across his face before he bid us all goodbye and left for the hospital, not forgetting to send a concerned glance back at me.

'Watch out for her girls,' Esme said to Alice and Rosalie in reference to me.

The both smiled and said their affirmative before Esme gathered us in one big hug and headed off after her husband.

'Well, that was eventful,' I said once we were out of Miss Cope's hearing range heading toward the cafeteria.

We all caught each others eyes and burst out laughing.

**Well there we go, first new chapter ... not sure i like it but then again i hardly ever like what i right i'm can be a bit of a perfectionist with my writing) ... but it's you that matters, so i hope you like it.**

**Please Review x**


	16. He's My Life

Isabella (Forks)

'Where have you three been?' Emmett asked as Rosalie, Alice and I sat down at our table with him, Jasper and Edward, still laughing slightly. 'Lunch started 10 minutes ago.'

'We were with the Principal,' I smiled at him innocently wondering what conclusion he would get from that.

'You got in trouble?' Jasper asked and was about to say more when Edward growled quietly causing all our heads to snap to him curiously.

'Edward?' I asked, laying a hand on his arm since I was sitting next to him – I tried to ignore the strange feelings shooting up an down my arm at the contact.

'What kind of idiot says things like that?' he asked.

A wave of understanding washed over me and I saw the same reflected in Alice and Rosalie's faces as we realized he had read what happened in one of our minds – although I knew it wasn't mine since my shield was still up.

'What's up, bro?' Emmett asked.

'It's nothing, just jerks being jerks,' I smiled before turning to Edward. 'It doesn't matter anyway it's not as though the story is actually real.'

'She has a point, Edward,' Rosalie said.

'Yeah, don't you think you're over reacting a little,' Alice added, though she looked gleeful.

'Would you please fill us in?' Jasper requested.

Alice rolled her eyes before explaining in a quick voice what had happened to Jasper and Emmett but although they looked faintly shocked and disgusted, they didn't seem to feel the need to growl as Edward had.

'Teenagers now,' Jasper muttered causing us all to laugh with the exception of Edward who looked significantly dark.

'Let it go, Edward,' I said a laugh still present in my voice.

He glanced at me and after a while nodded before we all fell silent.

I rolled an apple between my hands wondering why Edward reacted stronger than Emmett and Jasper, I wondered if it had anything to do with his past but for some reason that didn't seem to be it and even stranger I felt a strong pull to find out more about him.

I frowned, I wanted to get to know all the new members of my family but with Edward there just seemed to be something more like it wasn't something I just wanted to do: it was also something I needed to do.

I shook my head slightly trying to dispel the thoughts about the strange connection I felt to my adopted-step brother.

'Guys,' Alice broke the silence after minutes later turning to look at us from where she had been looking at Jasper. 'It's going to be sunny for the rest of the week; we'll have to stay out of sight. However tonight there'll be a storm up in the mountains'

I smiled, that was two days less of school if Alice was correct and I suppose she is more accurate than a weather man.

'Excellent,' Emmett grinned, rubbing his hands together. 'Wanna play ball?'

'Ball?' I questioned.

'Baseball,' Edward told me.

'You guys play baseball?' I said, raising an eyebrow.

'It's the American Pastime,' Jasper shrugged.

'This'll be interesting,' I laughed.

'We'll have to see if Carlisle and Esme will play,' Alice grinned.

'I'm not physic, mind you,' I smiled at her, 'but I'm pretty sure my father will play.'

'How do you know him so well?' Rosalie asked suddenly. 'I don't mean that rudely, but I never knew much about my father but you seem to know Carlisle inside out and you've spent hundreds of years apart from him.'

'My father was my world, Rose,' I replied, knowing she had probably been wondering since I knew Father was smirking without looking at him. 'He kind of still is.

'I wasn't normal; I was clumsy, I was blunt, I expressed my opinions even when I was young. It didn't exactly warm people up to me as all those things were frowned upon. I was different, odd. People were suspicious due to the fact that my mother wasn't exactly fussing over me constantly – a daughter back then was a trophy and the mothers all flaunted them from a young age. However, a daughter was also someone, something, to take the attention away from the mother. My mother was a selfish person and she loved attention, but although she wasn't joyful about my presence she fed me, clothed me and took care of me but only while Father was a work.

'My father, however, was – is – the complete opposite, as you know,' I smiled thinking of my father. 'He's kind, selfless, loving, he'll do anything to protect those he loves … and he loved me.

'He always said that I was his 'gift for god', of course I always argued with that, saying if I was a gift from god, I would be perfect which I'm not. Father, however, disagreed, he said I was perfect in his eyes, sure I may be clumsy but that just made him feel more useful, I may be blunt but that just livened up his day a bit from all the people who talked in the same way with the same boundaries and I may express my opinions but that just showed I would not be pushed around by society, I would not let people trample over me, I would stand my ground and do what's right. As I grew older, and he repeated his arguments every time I was doubting them, I grew to believe him. I may have been different, I may not have fitted in with society but I was Isabella Marie Cullen and I would do what's right…

'I said my mother only took care of me when Father was at work but that was just making sure I was out of her way, feed and dressed. I wouldn't be able to do anything if it wasn't for Father. He taught me everything. No matter how tired he was when he came home he would always make time to talk to me, play with me, or take care of me. Every evening I can remember was spent with us talking or playing any strange game he could come up with or me sitting on the floor chattering away while he did some work for grandfather.

'I know him as well as I do because he was all I had, I had few friends, my own mother didn't really like me, Grandfather Cullen was far to busy with his job as a pastor to care about his granddaughter, my Grandmother Cullen passed away before I was born. My mother parents they were more concerned with the happiness of my mother than of the care of a young child. Father was _all_ I had.'

'I'm sorry,' Rosalie said, placing a hand on my own, 'but thank you for telling us, I feel like I know you much better, and I want that.'

I smiled at Rosalie trying to tell her without speaking that I wanted the same thing.

'That must have been lonely,' Emmett frowned.

I looked up at him.

'To be honest, it wasn't,' I frowned but was still smiling slightly. 'The days may have dragged a little but I was never one who wanted to be surround by crowds of people I was quite happy alone and in the evenings my fathers company was the best I could have asked for.'

'I hate to bring it up,' Jasper frowned causing me to look from Emmett to him, something about his posture told me he was feeling the atmosphere with his gift. 'But if you were that close to Carlisle, his change … his disappearance …'

'Was horrible,' I finished feeling my mood drop a little as Edward shot Jasper a look while Jasper still looked apologetic.

'Sorry,' he said.

'It's fine,' I smiled. 'You still want to know what it was like though, don't you?'

'Yeah, kind off,' Jasper said, sheepishly as Emmett nodded.

'I was seven,' I said softly, not happy about telling the part of the story I had left out when telling my father about my life, Alice and Rosalie flinched at how young I was when I lost the man I called my world. 'He had promised me that he would return home before I woke up in the morning, promised he would be by my bedside when I woke… but he wasn't.

'The villagers spent the day searching for him, although they hadn't told my mother and me that they couldn't find Father. They gave up at nightfall that evening and pronounced him dead –'

'They only looked for one day?' Edward frowned.

'I don't know what the thought happened to his body but the last place they saw him was so … covered in his, um, blood … that they decided that there would be know he would still be walking so-'

'They decided he was dead,' Alice frowned.

'Yeah,' I sighed. 'My grandfather was hoping for more closure, he may have worked Father hard but he did care and having no body to bury provided no closure.'

'What about you?' Jasper asked.

'Um, I cried … a lot,' I said nodding my head. 'I didn't come out of my room for days, barely ate' – Alice and Rosalie both frowned and looked extremely sympathetic causing me to shift in my seat uncomfortably – 'It was my grandfather Cullen who eventually stepped in and forced me out of my room and insisted to my mother that we move in with her parents. I hated the idea…'

I sighed getting tired of talking about the parts of my past I would really rather forget but as I opened my mouth to speak again the bell rung. Edward stood up offering me his hand to escort me to class. I smiled up at him slipping my hand into his, out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice's smile widened before Edward and I headed out of the hall in one direction while the rest of our family went in different directions.

'Are you okay?' Edward asked as we entered Biology.

'Fine,' I smiled.

We walked the rest of the way in silence but it wasn't awkward in the slightest, in fact it was rather comforting and homely. Edwards hand felt oddly right in my hand and I had to admit he was very handsome and would be even if he wasn't a vampire.

I dispelled these thoughts from my head at once as I had been doing the past few days when it was just the two of us alone. I half liked the connection between us but it also scared me: I had never felt anything like this before. It wasn't the way I felt about Jasper and Emmett, it wasn't the way I felt about my old friend Laurent, it was different, it was new but I couldn't put a name to it.

Forks (Edward)

I offered Bella my hand to escort her to our shared Biology lesson. I couldn't understand why she had so little friends when she was younger, despite what she had just said, or why she was travelling alone – I couldn't understand how anyone could not like her: sweet, caring, beautiful as she is.

'Are you okay?' I asked as we stepped out the lunch hall and into the corridor, wondering if all our questions about her past had upset her.

'Fine,' she smiled up at me, I felt the unnecessary breath freeze in my throat but she didn't seem to notice.

We walked the rest of the way in complete silence. She seemed to be lost in thought as we walked and I was dying to know what she was thinking, more so than I had ever been since I'd met her.

I glanced down at her small hand, which was still wrapped in my large hand, and marvelled at how right it felt: like a breathe of fresh air. Her presence was almost addictive to me and I had an idea why, I knew that I liked being around her, learning more about her. She's funny, smart, witty, caring, sweet, kind and not to mention beautiful and the feelings I felt toward were not ones I had ever felt before but the way I thought of them was similar to the way I had heard Carlisle and Jasper thinking when trying to put their feelings for their wives into words. However, I didn't think it was possible, I'd only known Isabella a few days.

I liked her, I was sure of that, probably more than I should. Yet as we sat down at our Biology table, I suddenly remember who her father was.

_Carlisle's going to kill me. _

_Once again, I have written another chapter I don't really like: it seems really bitty and lacks a point or a – what do you call it – a plot, I suppose. I would say that maybe it's just because I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to my writing but I've just watch letters to Juliet and as I write this I can't help but think of the seen with the ice cream fight between Sophie and Charlie …_

**Charlie: How come you've never shown your work to anyone?**

**Sophie: I never feel like it's finished. **

**Charlie: Why?**

**Sophie:**__**_Because I guess I'm a perfectionist._**

**Charlie:******_**You know that's just another way of saying "I'm a chicken"**_** Listen. You've got nothing to be afraid of.****You're not a fact checker. You're a writer. (Sophie shoves an ice cream in his face) What was that for? **

**Sophie: I'm not a chicken.**

**Charlie: And I'm not a gentleman. (shoves his ice cream at her).**

_**So anyway maybe I'm just chicken. I hope **_**you **_**like it though.**_

_** Please review and Merry Christmas x**_


	17. Talks

Forks (Edward)

I had been pacing around my room since we return from school trying to figure out what to do. Of course, Carlisle would have to be told but should I talk to Isabella before or after?

I knew what I was feeling in concern to Isabella, the happiness when she was around and the lonely feeling I felt when she wasn't, even if she was only in another room. Love. Carlisle had always said that though I felt complete in myself, I was lonely and when I found a girl I felt the same way about as he does Esme, he was going to be the first person to tell me he told me so. However, I have a feeling that's not what he'll say now that it involves his daughter.

With an annoyed groan, I flopped down on my sofa, rubbing a hand over my face.

'Very human,' Alice's voice commented from the doorway.

'What do you want?' I sighed heavily, looking up as she danced across the room to sit beside me, a warm, innocent smile of her face that I knew couldn't be trusted.

'I just wondered if I could help, at all,' Alice said cheerfully 'You seem troubled.'

'Thanks for offering but you can't,' I replied, giving her a half smile. 'And I'm fine.'

'If you say so,' she shrugged, making her way back to the door when she was about to cross the threshold, she looked back. 'And I'd talk to Carlisle first, if I was in your position. Isabella seems old-fashioned and back then you always asked the father whether you were allowed to court their daughter or not: I think she'd appreciate it.'

I stared after her in confusion, how could she know what was I was asking myself moments before she walked in the room? Hell, how did she now I even liked Isabella? I internally rolled my eyes: it was Alice, after all.

Carlisle, she had said. Carlisle first, then Isabella. Heaving a heavy sigh, I pushed myself of the sofa onto my feet, might as well get it over and done with. Knowing Alice, who had probably left now to join others in our family, Carlisle and I were the only ones inside the house – Isabella was with Esme out in the garden bonding and the rest were hunting – I made my way to Carlisle's study, confident that no one would over hear: sometimes the vampire hearing got annoying.

I paused outside his door, suddenly nervous: what was I going to say to him? How do you tell a father that you liked their daughter, the daughter you'd only know a few days?

'Are you going to stand out there all day?' I heard Carlisle chuckle from inside the study; he had been in such high humour since Isabella had appeared back into his life, which just showed how much she meant to him.

Taking a deep breath, I entered his study slowly, 'I wasn't planning on it, no.'

Carlisle glanced up at me, a small smile on his face, before he returned his gaze to the paper work he was working on and gesturing me to the seat on the opposite side of the desk.

'What's bothering you, Edward?' Carlisle asked, laying his pen down on the dark table top once he'd finished what he was writing a sentence and looking up at me, fixing his gaze on my face. I said nothing, suddenly having no idea how to start this conversation. Carlisle sighed. 'I'm not stupid, Edward.'

'Who ever said you were?' I replied with raised eyebrows and a slight grin, everyone knew Carlisle was a genius.

'Your actions suggest it,' Carlisle smiled. 'What did you come here to tell me?'

'You already know, don't you?' I frowned suspiciously, staring over at my adoptive father and the father of the girl I love … god, that makes the situation sound worse, I thought as my gaze dropped onto the desk, tracing the contours.

Carlisle sighed once again, 'you love my daughter.'

He said it so bluntly that my gaze shot to his face to assess his reaction but it was completely blank, not giving a thing away. I was going to reply when I realised he hadn't asked: he'd stated.

I still nodded warily.

His face still didn't change and, although, I could look into his thoughts to find out what he thought about this, I didn't want to so I tuned him out: this was something I wanted to do without supernatural powers.

'It's rather obvious, Edward,' he smiled wanly. 'Just give me a few days to get my head around it and to see if I'm actually going to allow this – I haven't seen how Isa acts around you, therefore I don't know how she feels.'

'If you said "no" –'

'She'd probably listen, Edward,' Carlisle sighed, 'which is why I'm not saying anything yet. She won't do anything I'm unhappy with and she won't disobey my wishes, at least when she was younger she wouldn't.'

I nodded heavily, feeling a weight drop on my shoulders. What I wanted hung on Carlisle's assessment of what his daughter wants and needs and whether she was still the obedient girl she had been. I had no idea whether Isabella liked me back or not, while she may have been an open book to her father when she was younger, years of being a vampire had harden her and made her excellent at hiding what she felt and thought.

I looked back up at Carlisle realising he had been speaking this whole time, '… if I agree to this, Edward, and you hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you even if you are like a son.'

'I understand,' I grimaced knowing that wasn't just a threat: it was a promise from a protective father whose daughter was his world.

Carlisle gave me a wide smile and gestured to the door, 'I have a lot of paperwork to do.'

'Right,' I returned the smile, rising from the seat, 'see you later.'

'Course,' he nodded, picking his pen back up.

Isabella (Forks)

'So, what's your favourite flower?' Esme asked, randomly as she dug a hole for the new flowers we were going to plant.

'These,' I replied, laughing as I picked up the tray of purple and blue Freesia's.

'I wondered why your father bought them for me to plant,' Esme joined in my laughter, shaking her head at her husband and my father. 'Let me guess, your favourite colour was purple?'

I nodded, smiling at the flowers in my hand, 'still is. What about you? Do you like blue?'

I pointed to one of the blue Freesia's.

'Indeed,' Esme smiled lovingly. 'My favourite flowers, however, are … white bellflowers, have you seen them? We have some around.'

'Yes, they're so pretty, Mother' I agreed with a grin, enjoying just sitting there with Esme talking about mundane things like flowers and favourite colours. 'You're a beautiful gardener.'

'Thank you, dear,' she beamed at me, whether for my compliment or my use of "mother" I wasn't sure but, either way, I was glad to make her happy.

'Isa, sweetheart,' we heard him coming long before he spoke but we had just ignored his presence until now in favour of continuing our chatter.

'Hello, father,' I smiled up at him, feeling very aware of how muddy I was now he had arrived.

'Carlisle,' Esme beamed up at him, although she was biting her lip so she didn't laugh. 'I'm sorry about you daughter, she just can't be in a garden and –'

'-not get muddy,' my father chuckled in agreement, no doubt thinking back to my childhood. 'You don't change at all, do you?'

'Nope,' I grinned, resisting the urge to wipe my muddy hand on his cheek as I would have done when I was younger.

As though he knew what I was thinking, he eyes flickered down to my hands, which were placed on top of my knees, and took a step out of arms reach. Esme and I shared a glance but the look seemed the result in us breaking out in laughter. Father just stood there a smiled until we managed to contain ourselves.

'Do you need something, love?' Esme asked and I smiled at her term of affection for my father which he and my mother had never had, as I turned back to garden.

'No,' I heard a smile in my father's voice as he replied as well as the adoration he felt for Esme. 'I'm just leaving for the hospital.'

'Have fun,' I beamed turning around to face him once again, my words in reference to the fact that I knew he loved his job.

He smiled at me fondly, before kissing my forehead and squeezing Esme's hand in goodbye.

'I'll see you later,' he said, walking back in the direction he had come towards his car.

'Bye,' Esme and I called after him, our voices mixing with the families from the forest and house.

I could just hear my father chuckling as he got into the car and drove down the twisting forest lane towards Forks and the hospital.

**Argh, I'm sorry that this is soo terrible and that it's been so long. This chapter has been sitting in my files since I wrote it as I waited for some inspiration to add to it but, alas, nothing has come. **


End file.
